Scarios 5
by Lady Whiskers
Summary: The mission seemed easy enough. Get to the planet and find the missing Cruiser. Locate any survivors and evacuate them. Discover any information about why the mission failed. But when Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin get there, they soon discover things aren't as they were reported. Firstly, why did someone forget to report why everyone on board has been ripped to shreds?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooo! It's me again. Now, I know most of you are probably waiting for me to update on _The Camp Week, Changes For The Bad_ and _Messing Up Time Lines, _but I seem to have gone on writer's block. (Please don't kill me...) And I also got a new iPad for my birthday, so I had my head stuck in the screen for a little while (2-3 weeks). Anyway... When I was surfing through Star Wars The Clone Wars Fan fiction, I noticed a lack of horror stories. So I decided to write one. Hope you like it. Oh... And don't forget to leave a review. Swear I won't bite. ;)**

Scarios 5

Ahsoka moved her hand slowly down her leg, tracing the scars that had been left behind by past missions. Every blow and strain. Every life and death. Every cry and scream. But the scars of the past mission weren't on her body. No. They resided in her mind. The image of a child's twisted, mortified face flashed right before her eyes, making her cringe in sorrow. Her master had told her not to think of it, but Ahsoka was sure it was to much to burden. The look on every clone's face as he fell, defending the small village from those savages. The traumatizing, blood curdling scream that had erupted from a young man's chest as he was shot in the back by a droid. The crying please of a lady with her child as they were shot dead.

Ahsoka cringed angrily, turning her head violently to the side, wanting those images OUT of her head. Anything for them to leave...

She let her head droop as a tear slid it's way down her tattooed cheek, hitting the ground with a muffled thud. Everything flashed in front of her eyes, soon causing the silent crying fit to turn into a fit of hysterical sobbing.

ooOoo

Anakin traced his wife's jaw line with tentative fingers as he lay in bed next to her sleeping mass. The past mission had been tough on him, but even tougher on his young padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin recalled her face as she stepped out of the gunship to see hundreds of dead colonists filling the forest floor of Terriolegy. The mortified expression as she tripped over a dead girl.

Anakin thrust these into the back of his mind, not wanting to recall anything of the past mission. Frustrated, Anakin threw his head back down onto the pillow, clenching his teeth angrily.

Silently, there was the rustle of sheets as Padme stared to arouse. Fluttering open, her eyes met with Anakin's. His gaze was filled with pain and sorrow as she looked into his eyes. Tentatively, she wrapped an arm around her husband's torso and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

She had heard rumors about the past mission that her Jedi lover had been on, but hadn't heard the full story.

"Tell me about the mission, Ani." she whispered. Sometimes, Anakin just needed to get things off of his chest.

So, breathing a huge sigh of sorrow, Anakin layed an arm over his wife, gently drawing her into a hug. Slowly, he started his recount.

ooOoo

Fingers rapidly pressed buttons on a data pad. Information scrolled quickly past the screen. Hazy, green eyes took the words in, making sense of them.

The screen suddenly stopped on one word. And one link.

Stewjon.

Quickly, a finger pressed down on the word, and an image of a smiling family arose. Obi-Wan smiled sadly as he looked at a beautiful, young female with long, flowing, red hair who held a young baby in her arms. The child had grabbed onto it's older brother's ear who had black locks that reminded Obi-Wan of young Boba Fett, who was in jail. The older boy was screaming in delight while his father placed both hands on his shoulders. Obi-Wan looked back at the female carrying the baby and smirked. He shared his mother's smile, eyes and hair. But he had his father's good looks.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Surprised, Obi-Wan put the pad down and got up to go to the door. Silently crossing the floor, Obi-Wan thumbed for the release catch on the door.

Sliding open, the door revealed the courageous Jedi Master, Mace Windu.

Surpirised, Obi-Wan stepped back and smiled. "Mace. What do I owe the visit?"

But Mace wasn't smiling. Immediately, Obi-Wan could tell that this man was here because of business. Not to talk.

"Kenobi. I do know that you have just gotten back from your past mission, but we need you to go on another."

_Great! Just what I needed..._ Obi-Wan thought as he nodded.

"I am sorry, my friend. But this is very urgent. And important. So we'll be sending our best team out there. And that would be you, Skywalker and Tano."

That last remark caught Obi-Wan's full attention. What could possibly be so important, that they would need them to leave straight away. Well, most missions did require them to leave almost immediately, but this was different. Obi-Wan could tell by the look in Master Windu's eyes. The look of dire urgency. The feeling that Obi-Wan was getting from this man's Force signature was very unusual for him. It wasn't a Dark Feeling, but more of a very anxious feeling.

"Master. What is it that we are doing?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning in concern.

Mace seemed to stop and look around the hallway that he was standing in, then back to Kenobi.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. But we'll discuss this some other time. You shall come to the Council Chambers at 17 hundred hours tomorrow. Skywalker and Tano shall be there. Goodbye."

Quickly turning, Mace scurried off down the hallway. Obi-Wan watched as he disappeared around the corner, frowning. It was unlike the Jedi Master to be so discrete.

So, even more confused than before, Obi-Wan turned back around, walking into his apartment.

ooOoo

The next morning came around fast. Ahsoka had gotten the message from Master Windu that she, Anakin and Obi-Wan would be going on a mission very soon.

So, wrapping the sheets around her lower body, Ahsoka tiredly rose off of the bed and to her wardrobe.

Slipping into her skirt, stockings, shirt and boots, Ahsoka let her mind drift. But as her thoughts drifted to the face of the child screaming as she was shot down by the droids, she twisted her head violently to the side.

_Must NOT think about it..._ She moaned silently to herself, letting a tear role down her cheek, while staring at the floor.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Ahsoka turned to the noise and regathered herself.

"Uh... Come in, Master. It's fine."

There was a muffled thud against the door and then a moan.

"I would if I could, Snips. But the doors locked." Anakin always did have the tendency to be snippy himself.

But Ahsoka didn't pay that much attention. She stared off into space with one boot on her foot, and the other upside down in her hand. Images flashed in front of her face as the knocking and yelling from the other side of the door continued.

"Ahsoka! Open this door. Please?"

Still no response from Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka Tano. Hello?!"

Ahsoka swung around and rushed to the door, slamming her palm down onto the quick release button. Anakin stood on the other side, arms crossed over his chest and looking annoyed. But then he saw the look on her face, and frowned kindly.

"Snips. What's up?" He asked, putting a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

With tears in her eyes, Ahsoka looked up at him. Lips trembling, she opened her mouth to speak, but only sobs came out. Immediately, Anakin drew her close to him. She put her head to his chest and cried.

"Shhhh... Snips. I'm sorry you had to see that. But the council had specifically asked for us to go on that mission. Which was dumb, in my opinion." Anakin stroked her lekkus. A fatherly suggestion.

Ahsoka nodded her agreement slowly. But then frowned, pulling herself away from her master's embrace.

"Well... If this mission is anything like the last, I don't want to go, Master." Ahsoka growled. Anakin sighed.

"I'm hoping it isn't. But the Council said it should be easy. And I agree with them, this time." His mouth flickered into a smirk. "All we have to do is go to Scarios 5 and find a missing Cruiser. Get on board and search for survivors. Locate any information about what happened and get outta there. Should only take us about... a day. So we'd probably be back by tomorrow. So how's that for easy?" Anakin smiled, trying to suppress a fit of laughter.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded from where she stood. She had fitted her boot on and was ready to get out of here.

"Come on. Breakfast first, then to the Council Chambers."

ooOoo

Ahsoka and Anakin made the grand entry as they stepped through the Council Doors. Ahsoka hated it when her master did those type of things. She looked over to Master Kenobi who stood in the centre of the room, looking ever so slightly amused by Anakin's behaviour.

_Which he would have had to live with for the past several years. _Ahsoka laughed.

Every single master on the council was now staring at them, as Anakin and the padawan strode up to join Obi-Wan who was in the centre. Ahsoka inwardly cringed.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan mused as Anakin joined him.

"Well... You know me, Master." Anakin smiled in return, but Obi-Wan just sighed, turning his attention to Master Windu, who was know speaking.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure with this mission it shall be dealt with easily?" Mace asked. Ahsoka was sure that she heard an edge to his words. An edge that sent a tingle up her spine.

Anakin quickly nodded. "Yes. Of course, Master Windu."

Windu gave Anakin a glare that sent another tingle up Ahsoka's spine. _Two in one session? Something here is a miss. _Ahsoka dealt with these feeling harshly.

But on the other hand, poor Obi-Wan had _no _idea of what was going on. So, with an quizzical look on his face, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Umm... Excuse me for interrupting, masters. But, unlike Anakin, I haven't had the mission explained to me."

Yoda turned his head to Mace and frowned. Windu didn't blink. He just looked back at Obi-Wan and started explaining.

"Eight weeks ago, a Jedi cruiser that had been assigned to evacuating colonists from a planet that was in the vicinity of an imploding star, disappeared around the Scarios system. No one knows what happened to it, or where it went. But now it has shown up on the sensors again, Now, we need _you _to go out there and grab the colonists. They need help. It should be simple. We will assign you the 501st and a Jedi Cruiser. The mission is to grab the colonists, find out _any _information about why they disappeared and get back here. Clear?" Mace raised an eyebrow as Obi-Wan devoured the information.

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Now." Windu finished gesturing to the door with his eyes.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka bowed their goodbyes and formed out.

ooOoo

"Obi-Wan, why hadn't _you_ been informed about the mission, but we had?" Anakin asked, as they walked out across the docking bay and out the doors to where the cruiser lay.

"I haven't the faintness idea, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, stumped.

Suddenly, Rex appeared next to them, saluting. "Sirs! And ma'am. We are ready to go, General."

The Jedi knew he was talking directly to Anakin. After all, he was the clone's general.

"Good Rex. Get all the men on board, and tell Admiral Yularen to take off."

"Yes sir!" Rex smiled turning away and gesturing to all of his brothers to get on board.

Quickly, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin forwarded on.

The ramp closed behind them and the engines immediately came to life, roaring. The air around them seamed to shiver like water as the heat came out. With a heavy groan, the Cruiser came up off of the ground, and took off into space.

**A/N: So... What did you think. Next chapter, _Where is everyone? _**  
**Don't forget to leave a review. I love those things! XD. And you probably noticed, I borrowed a few things from different movies, but so did George Lucas...  
**


	2. The Distress Call

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back... Anyway, a HUGE thanks to Fidgeymugato and Snippittysnips for leaving a review! You guys are great! _*Hug*_ Anyway, here's the next chapter. But, last chapter I wrote that this would be called, '_Where is everyone?' _but I sat down to write it, and I realised that I wouldn't have been able to get up to that in this chapter. So I decided that I'd just call it, _The Distress Call_**

Scarios 5

Chapter 2: The Distress Call (Like you didn't know)

"General. We are coming around orbit of Scarios 5." Admiral Yularen turned to the General as he briskly walked out onto the bridge.

Anakin turned to him and nodded, taking position above his padawan learner, who was hanging over Rex.

"Ahsoka. You got anything to report?" Anakin asked her, raising a curious eyebrow. His padawan swung around from the console that Rex was typing at, and looked up at her master who was standing up on the bridge platform. Her eyes were stricken with confusion and fear.

Anakin frowned, then said, "Snips. What's up?"

Ahsoka made the move to open her mouth, but before she could, a voice cut her off.m

"Hello. Is there anything to report?" Obi-Wan suddenly appeared beside Anakin, seemingly cheerful.

Anakin turned to his former master and nodded. "Yes. Ahsoka has something."

He looked back at his padawan and raised an eyebrow. Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded, turning back to where Rex was typing in codes and changing frequencies.

The two Master's focused on the screen as Ahsoka started to explain.

"We found it when we came closer to orbit. It's degraded and never made it past the system, unlike the ships signal. We think it's a distress call of some sort. We were just about to play it."

Ahsoka flicked a switch and a blue hologram appeared out of thin air. Static rippled across the transmission, behind it leaving the faintest suggestion of movement and flesh. Through the static, there was an inhuman howl of feedback, like screaming hyaenas, almost alive. The scream echoed through the bridge, silencing everybody on it.

The hologram rippled with static, and the screaming was far beyond comprehensible.

The hologram cut off and the bridge stood there, stunned. A terrified silence stretched across it. Ahsoka stood there, eyes wide with shock and fear, paralysed.

Her master wasn't any different. Obi-Wan shook his head , looking confused, trying his hardest to hide his feelings of fear and anxiety.

"What was that?" Anakin blurted out. He was the first to break the silence.

A clone in the background murmured, "May the Gods have mercy on us."

Rex hesitantly shook his head, seeming confused beyond words. "I don't know. I've never- never heard _anything _like that before."

"That was the distress call. _Force..."_ Ahsoka whispered, cringing.

"That was just gibberish. That wasn't anything. There was nothing in that hologram. Just static. And that soundtrack? I think the real message must have been lost in the atmosphere." Anakin frowned, trying to make sense of everything.

But Obi-Wan wasn't going to believe that. _No. No... There was something else. _He thought, thinking back over the message.

Obi-Wan looked back up at Rex, then shook his head. "Captain. Replay that mission."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, turning to him.

"Wait." Obi-Wan had a look in his eyes that told Anakin that he had saw something that no one else had saw in that message. Immediately, he backed off.

Rex nodded his head, flicking a switch. Quickly, the hologram came back, starting up again. The noise of screaming came back again and Ahsoka cringed.

Obi-Wan squinted at the hologram image as the static rippled. The inhuman screams filled his ears. Suddenly, a voice was heard. Something that nobody picked up the first time. An inhuman growl echoed through the screaming, roaring and moaning.

Then, it stopped as quickly as the message had started.

"Was that a voice?"

Anakin asked perplexed, suddenly realising that his first assumption had been wrong.

"A clone." Rex voiced, turning around in his chair. He looked into Anakin's eyes.

"It was Mandalorian."

There was an unsettling silence across the bridge, until Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Can you translate it?"

Rex turned to the General and nodded, looking petrified.

"I already did." He stopped, adding to the edge that was already in the room.

"It said, _Chirolay mè, feranlii. _Which, in Basic, means, _The demons await the ones who come."_

ooOoo

Obi-Wan folded his arms tightly behind his back, securing himself on the floor.

"General Kenobi. We are coming through the atmosphere... _now._"

Suddenly, the ship hit a patch of turbulence, sending a few clones off balance. The Admiral wobbled on his feet as the ship shook. But the three Jedi stood spread out, facing the view screen. They seemed totally unaffected by the turbulence that sent everybody else off balance.

Admiral Yularen gripped onto a clone's chair, steadying himself. He peered over the clone's shoulder to where he was typing frantically on the console.

"Commander. Take us around by five degrees!" Yularen shouted at the anxious clone.

"Yes sir!" he muttered back, typing in a new code. Momentarily, the ship turned, diving into the head of the storm.

"I'd say we're stuck in some kind of hurricane!" Obi-Wan shouted to Anakin, who nodded in response.

"Yes. Seems that way!" He then turned to a clone who was sitting at a radar, and started to track over to him.

"Corporal. What's the weather like?" He asked over the racket of the ship shaking in the atmosphere.

The clone corporal frowned, then answered, "The whole planet is a storm, General. But the ship is hovering over a shady part. We should reach it in a few moments."

"General Skywalker! We should reach the surface in just a few moments, provided we stay in one piece that long." Admiral Yularen reported, distracting Anakin from the clone's report.

"Good." Anakin nodded, signalling his approval. Quickly, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Admiral. Where we are landing, is it near the crash site?"

The Admiral swung around to face the other Jedi General and nodded.

"About six hundred metres away. When we land, it might be best to- WHOAA!"

Quickly, the ship lurched, sending everybody off of there feet, hurtling to the floor. Even the Jedi lost it, falling to their knees.

The ship shook uncontrollably, making it almost impossible to rise. Anakin looked to where Obi-Wan had hit the floor. He was sprawled out, unconscious.

"Obi-Wan!" He shouted, crawling to his feet as everybody else did. The clones quickly resumed their stations as the Admiral hopped up, giving the clones order on how to land this thing. But nothing was happening. The ship wasn't straightening out or slowing down. Yularen looked at the console where the clone should be flying, but he was dead.

But suddenly, a hand pushed him out of the way, and somebody sat down at the panel.

Anakin typed in a code and moved a button on the screen up. The ship started to decelerate as Anakin took control. It dived up and straightened out. Quickly, the turbulence started to subside and the view screen cleared out to show a giant land mass that they were hurtling for. The planet was rock and ice, wind and snow everywhere.

Anakin's eyes widened as he pulled the ship up, millimetres away from the snowy ground. But as soon as he did, the ship smacked hard into the ice, skidding along it. Everyone lost their balance again as g-force pinned them all to the back wall.

Outside, the ship slid through ice and snow, causing tears in the hull five metres wide. Suddenly, the ship loomed up onto a huge rock that stuck up out of the ground. And as the ship slid over it, it tore a hole about twenty metres wide in the side. But soon, the ship comes to a stop, letting out a huge squeal as it did.

Inside the bridge, Anakin hit his head against the console in relief. He knew that his flying skills would've come in handy again. Ahsoka walked over to her master and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Skyguy." She laughed, squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks Snips." Anakin mumbled, rising out of his chair.

Admiral Yularen expected the damage to his bridge while the clones helped each other up.

Anakin looked around at the damage and frowned. It would at least take a week to fix this, and they still had a mission to complete. How they were going to get those clones a colonists on board was beyond him. But they would find a way.

Suddenly, Anakin remembered what had happened to his master. Quickly turning too the side, Anakin raced over to where Obi-Wan lay.

Anakin leant down beside his sleeping master, and shook him. "Obi-Wan. Wake up."

Obi-Wan turned, cringing out a moan. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he was still alive.

"Obi-Wan. _Master."_ Obi-Wan turned again, then his eyes fluttered open. Anakin smiled, standing back up again. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, but didn't make any attempt to get up.

"Have we landed yet?" He asked groggily.

Anakin smiled sheepishly, then replied, "If you can call it that, master."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "So we have then?"

"Yes. We have."

"In one piece?" Obi-Wan asked, a smile playing on his face.

"I hope." Anakin murmured, looking around the bridge. So far, he had counted only one casual. And that had been the one he had taken over from.

"So it's that bad, ha?" Obi-Wan asked, getting up. He looked around himself and nearly fell over. What had happened?

_I am sure I was under for only a minute! Anakin, what have you done?_

"Master. I had no choice but to crash the ship. But the engines are still working and the power is thankfully up. I haven't read or felt any hull breaches, so the damage can't be that bad."

"No. We sustained tears to the hull all over the bottom from where we were sliding. But they are only minor, and should be easy to repair. But to give you a rough estimate of when we can leave, I'd have to see the damage first."

The Jedi turned to where Yularen stood, breathing heavily, hanging over a console, checking the damage.

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka frowned.

"Well... We came here to do a mission, but there is no point of doing it if we can't get this ship to work." Obi-Wan said. He turned to the Admiral and asked,

"Admiral. Has this planet got a breathable atmosphere?"

Yularen frowned, then turned back to them. "Just about. It's very weak and I'd suggest against trying to do something that would take up a lot of energy, because you'll probably suffocate to death. But other than that, yes. And the gravity is normal, too."

"Well then, let's go see how much damage Anakin has caused, shall we?"

Obi-Wan smiled and forwarded out of the room with a smirking Ahsoka and a pouting Anakin behind him. A few clones and the admiral followed closely behind.

ooOoo

"Admiral! You seem to have forgotten the small problem of it being howling down with snow" Obi-Wan shouted over the howling snow.

"Sorry, general. I guess I didn't see it on the scans!" Yularen shouted back, fighting off blizzard of snow.

"Well... I'd say that these should be easy to repair. What do you say, Rex?" Anakin asked, inspecting the tears in the hull.

"Yes, general." The clone captain replied, not being able to say anything more than that.

The others soon joined them by the wreckage.

"I'm actually surprised that it held up this well! She's been through a lot, this old ship!" The admiral smiled, patting the hull of his ship, sending a loud, _BANG, _through it.

"Well... I guess I should go inform the council about our current predicament! Anakin, I want you to stay here! See what you can do!"

Anakin nodded to his master and looked back at the tear, wondering about what he could do to fix it. Obi-Wan turned around and started to walk off. Ahsoka shivered, teeth chattering. Wrapping her arms around her, she closed her eyes, hoping for more warmth.

Obi-Wan heard her curse under her breath about the cold and stopped. Turning around, her looked at her kindly, then said, "Ahsoka, you're with me!"

She nodded her thanks, and ran over to join him in the howling snow. Obi-Wan looked back over to her master and the Admiral, then said, "I'll send some clones out with snow jackets if it's that cold!"

And then walked off back inside with Ahsoka by his side, through the snow.

Anakin sighed, giving Rex a look, then held the welder up to the ship and started weld.

ooOoo

Ahsoka held a hot cup of hot chocolate to her lips as Obi-Wan set up the transmitter. They were on the bridge, but only a few clones still remained on board. Most of them were outside, working the hull. She sighed, feeling the warmth it brought her.

Obi-Wan smiled, watching her. Togrutas couldn't really stand the cold that much, especially after coming from a tropical planet.

But his gaze was broken off when the panel he was working at bleeped. Staring down, he realised that he had gotten the connection up. "Good." He mumbled, typing in a code. But before he could press the last button, the last column on the transmitter faded, soon dragging every other one with it.

"No!" Obi-Wan murmured, hitting the panel. But that accomplished nothing. The screen just went blank.

"That shouldn't have happened..." He murmured, frowning at the screen. Closing his eyes, he let his anger flow into the Force.

_Why did this have to happen? _He thought. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked down at his reflection, but jumped. Over his shoulder, a smiling face loomed. A face of an alien with drooling fangs, bug eyes and a large mouth. Obi-Wan swung around, expecting to see something there, but there was nothing. Nothing except Ahsoka who sat there drinking her hot chocolate. Ahsoka looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Master Obi-Wan. Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

Obi-Wan frowned, confused and hung his head. "Don't worry, young one. I guess the colds just getting to me."

"Okay. Where you able to contact the council, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I can't seem to be able to get the signal to boost enough. I guess we're on our own." He said, looking up at the padawan who was taking another sip at her hot chocolate.

"Master, sit down. You should have something to drink. It'll help you." Ahsoka offered her hot chocolate to him, and Obi-Wan sighed, taking it off of her, and sipping at it. Immediately, he started to warm up.

Ahsoka smiled, watching him. It was her turn to repay the favour. Obi-Wan sat down next to her and stopped shivering, drinking more. Ahsoka smiled, but starting to feel the cold again. Slowly, she snuggled up against Obi-Wan and closed her eyes, warming up again. Obi-Wan didn't move. He just kept drinking.

ooOoo

Anakin patched up his last tear that he had been assigned and put the welder down. He turned to where Rex was still patching up and nodded to him. The clone captain nodded back and put the welder down.

The two walked off, towards the airlock. Walking in out of the snow, they were surprised that it was still cold inside. Rex closed the airlock and walked further in. No one dared to take off their coats.

Anakin opened the next door and walked in. The corridor had a few clones working at mechanics and other things. Sparks from welders flew everywhere as the two walked down the corridor, trying to find the General and padawan.

Soon, they came to the bridge door and Anakin opened it. The two walked in and immediately, Ahsoka jumped up from her seat next to Obi-Wan and charged across the room to her master.

"Master. How are the repairs going?" Ahsoka asked, anxious.

Anakin went to answer her, but someone else beat her to it.

"Just fine, commander. We should be off this rock within the next few days."

The Admiral walked through the door with another two clones. Double and Triple.

"The repairs are coming along fine. But the mission isn't." Obi-Wan put forward, rising off of the ground, quickly joining them in the centre of the bridge.

"Yes. We need to get this thing under tow. The Jedi Cruiser is just about six hundred metres off. I say we use the gunships to get over there and get the colonists out. How many are there?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan frowned and replied, "About twenty families. And about a hundred clones."

But Ahsoka wasn't buying it. Had they forgotten about the distress call?

"Masters. Admiral. Rex. What about the distress call?" She asked, staring at them. All of them stopped their conversation and stared at her. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who shook his head.

"You are right, young one. You heard that clone in the message. And I sense something is very wrong. I say we gear up for a tough time." Obi-Wan concluded.

Everybody nodded their agreement.

"I'll need some men to stay behind and help me finish the repairs. But only about thirty."

Yularen informed them. Obi-Wan nodded, then turned to Rex, Double and Triple.

"I want you three to round up the men, but leave about thirty here with Admiral Yularen."

The three clones nodded in reply, then took off. Obi-Wan turned back to the other Jedi and sighed.

"Well then. I guess we shouldn't keep our survivors waiting."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded, then walked out of the room with the Admiral. But Obi-Wan stopped and stared down into the black panel he had been fiddling with earlier. He stared at his reflection, but there was nothing behind him.

"Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked up to see Ahsoka staring at him from the door. He shook his head, clearing it, then took off after her.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Oh... Almost forgot. Don't forget to leave a review. Swear I won't bite. ;)**  
**Bye for now!  
**

**Wait! One more thing, I'd like to now which movies you think I stole things out of. But if you can't, don't worry. It's just I'm curious...  
**


	3. Where Is Everyone?

**A/N: Well that was weird. I didn't expect that many reviews in just one night. But anyway... Oh yes! A big thanks to Snippittysnips, percyjacksonsister98, Fidgeymugato and purplewillowtrees for reviewing! ****_*Hug* _****You guys are brilliant! Yes, you are... **

**ANYWAY! I have written up the next chapter in a fit of boringness. Halfway through I'm sure I jumped when my brother opened the door and pretended to pull his eyes out. Weird kid... Anyway... Oh yes! I advice against reading this before going to bed. It gave me nightmares. And I think I might have to lift the ratings, too.**

Scarios 5

Chapter 3: Where Is Everyone?

Ahsoka hopped into her master's gunship as they started to take off. The ship flew out of the cargo bay, and off into the snow. The clones who were tending to repairs stood and watched as they took off out, over the snow. The engines roared as they powered over hills of ice and snow.

Ahsoka hung out over the side of the gunship, taking in the beauty of the sight. She took in a deep breath and was glad that she was out here, not cooped up in the cruiser, although the cruiser was warmer.

"Generals Skywalker and Kenobi! We are nearing the crash site." The clone pilot informed the Jedi Generals over wind and snow, as well as the engines.

Obi-Wan swung around to him and replied, "Good, commander. Land us twenty feet off! And tell the others to follow us in!"

"Yes sir!" Triple replied from the cockpit. Swinging back around, the pilot commend the other two gunships.

"Red Two, Red Three. This is Red Leader. Come in, over."

He waited for about two seconds full of static, when suddenly a voice came in.

"Red Leader, this is Red Two,"

"And Red Three!"

Both of the gunships reported in.

"Follow me in, over."

"Copy that." The other two replied in unison. Triple took the controls again, and took the gunship around.

The three gunships swerved around a large rock that had formed in the ground, diving sideways towards the ground, then pulling up again. They kept straight until the snow and wind started to move out of the way, and a huge, looming object came into view.

"My goodness! Look at the size of that thing!" Obi-Wan shouted, overwhelmed. Anakin's eyes were stuck to it. It was the biggest Jedi Cruiser... no wait... The biggest ship he had ever seen before.

Triple pulled the ship's nose up, pulling it slowly to a halt, twenty metres off. The other ships came to a stop close by. The clones immediately jumped out, weaponry raised, ready for any attack as their generals clambered out.

Anakin pulled his snow jacket hood further over as Ahsoka battled with her jacket buttons. But Obi-Wan, being Obi-Wan, had come fully done up and strapped up tight. But as he gagged on his collar, _Maybe a bit too tight?_

Anakin studied the ship hard, scrutinizing the feelings he was reading and the looks of the ship. This thing was huge! It must have been three times bigger than the one they had come on. And that one was one of the biggest in the fleet. This cruiser was a monster!

Anakin was so far lost into his thoughts about the monstrous cruiser, he didn't notice Ahsoka trying her hardest to get his attention.

"Master Anakin. Hello?" Ahsoka shook his shoulder, frowning. Obi-Wan needed their help to set up a strategy. One that would be quick, sufficient and let them be able to get the colonists and clones out of there easily.

Anakin swung around suddenly, nearly crushing poor Ahsoka. She stumbled back as he frowned. "Sorry, Snips. What is it?"

"Obi-Wan wants us." Ahsoka reported. Anakin quickly nodded to her, and walked off, over to where Obi-Wan stood in the howling wind with the commanding clones. Fives, Rex, Double and Triple.

"Like usual, you are late, my former padawan." Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin came to a stop opposite him. Ahsoka fitted in beside Rex and Obi-Wan.

"Sorry Master, I just got lost in the size of that cruiser!" Anakin stole a glance at the cruiser, nearly falling over from the monstrosity of it. You could fit the whole tire Jedi Temple in there!

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, wasn't at least the bit bothered by the size. "Anakin. It was built to be able to hold whole colonies of people for months. Of course it had to be big."

Anakin went to go say something smart, but someone beat him to it.

"Generals! We have found the airlock!" A clone reported this from where he was positioned, putting demagnitizers onto the door, to allow him to easily open it.

"Good, Commander! Standby for my orders!" Obi-Wan shouted back to him through the snow and wind. The clone nodded in reply and turned back to the door.

"So... What's the plan? How are we gonna get in there?" Anakin asked, folding his arms.

"Forward squad will go in first, followed by you, then centre squad with me. I'll have a few men stay out here to keep track of our positions inside. Back squad will be back up." Obi-Wan exclaimed over the howling wind and snow.

"Good plan. But where will we go first?" Anakin asked, still not entirely sure about it all.

Obi-Wan looked at him, smirking slightly. "We'll sweep the area first, search for any survivors. Clear?"

"Clear." Anakin said.

"Clear, general!" The clones shouted.

"Loud and clear, master." Ahsoka mumbled as they all turned away.

Ahsoka trudged through the snow, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't like the cold one bit. It was horrible. Made her innards want to freeze up and stop working all together. But, there were lives in stake, so she had to be here on this mission.

So, teeth chattering and lips turning blue, Ahsoka walked up to the monstrous cruiser, feeling microscopic against it's huge mass.

Obi-Wan watched as the clone bypassed the security code on the door and used the demagnetize to get the door to open. It was sealed really tight shut.

With a lot of strength and grunts, the clone pulled the door back, releasing a large hiss of fog and ice.

Ahsoka stumbled back, the wave hitting her. A clone and his comrades entered quickly, surveying the area.

Inside was an empty corridor. But the corridor was in shabby state, looking as though something had run through here with lightsabers, slashing at the walls. Vibes frowned, letting his stare drag all around the corridor. There was nothing, except a mess.

So, turning back to his superiors, he reported, "Generals. The area is clear."

Quickly Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and a few clones stepped in. Ahsoka gasped, looking around at the corridor. It must have been colder in here, then it was outside. But what struck her more, were the walls. They had been ripped and slashed at by something. Wires and other things stuck out everywhere, pieces of hull and metal littered the floor. Even plating on the floor had been ripped out.

"What happened here?" Anakin asked, moving his hand along the wall.

"Last stand?" A clone voiced from where he was keeping watch.

"General! Over here!" Someone yelled. Anakin and Obi-Wan immediately looked up, their gaze locked upon a clone who was inspecting something on the wall. Jumping over piles of rubbish, they landed next to the clone.

The trooper pointed to what he had found. A bloody hand print scared the wall. Ahsoka wondered over and frowned.

"Is it human?" Obi-Wan asked, while Rex was taking a scan. focusing hard on the screen, Rex nodded his head.

"A+, general."

"So it's not a clones. It's one of the colonists. Interesting..." Obi-Wan turned away, stroking his beard.

"Man! What happened here?" Vibes asked, staring around the room.

Just then, a clone from outside came over the intercom.

"Generals Skywalker and Kenobi! This is Weir here. I have hacked into the data files, and I think you should know something." Weir stopped waiting for someone to respond.

"Go ahead." Anakin encouraged him.

"The ship crashed here after something happened in space. The records don't say what happened, but parts of the ship lost compression, after being exposed to space. It lost gravity and crashed on the planet."

"Okay. Thanks, Weir." Anakin replied, not really that interested. He was too busy focusing on the blood stain while Ahsoka looked off down a separate corridor.

It was the same, but a huge support beam that had fallen down, obscured her vision from the end of the corridor. But as she squinted harder, she saw something. Focusing harder, she realised what it was and stepped back in fright and shock.

"Master! I found something! _Oh Force_..." Ahsoka cringed, closing her eyes and pointing down the corridor.

Anakin jumped up and went to where she was standing. He inspected her face full of horror, then looked down to where she pointing, quickly jumped back in shock as Obi-Wan joined them.

Quickly, he saw what they were staring at and cringed, trying his hardest to keep his lunch down.

Anakin slowly walked down the hallway to the horror that was slumped up against the wall. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and a few clones followed, holding the blasters up.

Anakin closed in on the thing slumped against the wall. A human male body. His swollen tongue cloged his gaping, screaming mouth. His cracked and crystallized skin was crossed by a network of bloated veins. He had no eyes, and it looked as though something has smashed his face inwards, cracking the skull.

Anakin gulped down hard, not taking his eyes off of the dead man's face, it's mouth open in muted agony. A clone gasped.

"Looks like you found one of the colonists, padawan." Anakin stated, professionally.

"Is he alive?" Weir was back again, over the radio.

"Frozen..." Obi-Wan whispered, shaking his head in sorrow.

"Wha-What happened to his eyes?" Ahsoka asked, staring at the face of the corpse. She was taking in the fact that he was missing them. And his face, smashed like that?

"Looks like explosive decompression from where they decompressed in space." Obi-Wan stated, coming closer to ge a better look.

"Decompression wouldn't do that." Anakin whispered.

"Looks like an animal had a go at him." Double said, frowning in concern.

"Yes. Looks that way." Obi-Wan anxiously said, turning around. Anakin stood back up and so did Ahsoka.

"We should continue the search." Anakin mumbled, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's turned shoulder.

"Yes. You are right."

So, swinging around, Obi-Wan started off down the corridor with Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones in tow. But Anakin stopped and pointed out a random group of clones.

"I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the entrance. Call me if anything happens."

"Yes, sir." the clone nodded, taking position by the door.

ooOoo

The group got to the next intersection, which was reasonably fine except for the trashed corridor. Ahsoka kept her wits about her. She didn't like the feelings that she was getting from this place one little bit. They were dark and dangerous. Feelings of death and pain. She could tells her masters felt the same things.

Suddenly, Ahsoka stopped. Another one. A body of a young Togruta girl was cooped up against the wall. But this one looked different. Her face was twisted into a scream and flesh peeled off of her slashed at face. Her eyes were also missing from their sockets.

"Master. Another one." She whimpered, not dragging her eyes from her. She waited for a reply, but nothing came. Frowning, Ahsoka swung around, but was surprised to see no one there. Not a soul.

"Master?" She called looking around. "Master!" No reply.

"Oh my..." She whimpered, turning around. But suddenly, she noticed something. The body. The corpse. It was gone. Frowning, Ahsoka walked over, looking around. She walked up to the spot that she had been, then heard something slip against the icy floor behind her.

Swinging around in fear, she jumps back, seeing the dead girl coming towards her, arms outstretched, reaching for her. Her eyes were gone, replaced by bloody openings. Her face was dripping with wet flesh, and her face lolled to one side. Quietly, it whispered,

"Trileraè mè..." Ahsoka backed up against the wall, wanting to scream. But she was so frightened that nothing would come out.

"Trileraè Mè!" The dead Togruta girl screamed at her. Ahsoka knew she was speaking in togrutian. "Save me!" was what she was screaming and moaning.

Stepping back, Ahsoka closed her eyes and felt a hand on her shoulder. It shook her hard.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka recognised that voice.

_ANAKIN! _She mentally shouted, opening her eyes to see Anakin looking directly into her eyes. A look of deep concern floated around his face.

"Snips! You okay?" He asked, holding her shoulders tightly, not wanting to let go.

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief, but then remembered something. Quickly, she turned around in her master grip, falling back into him, searching for the girl. The dead Togruta girl with the missing eyes. The one with flesh hanging from her slashed at face. The one with the akul headdress and two lightsabers strapped to her side.

"Ahsoka. What is going on?!" Anakin yelled, confused.

"Master! Where is she?" Ahsoka asked, petrified.

Anakin looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Snips. There is no one here. No one. Listen to me." Anakin pulled her around to face her.

She stared into his blue eyes and suddenly realising, whimpered helplessly, "It was me, I saw, master. It was me. I saw myself dead begging for help! _Oh Force!" _

Ahsoka shut her eyes and started to cry. Anakin looked around to where Obi-Wan stood, but he just nodded.

"Snips. It was just your imagination. I swear. There is nothing here. We scanned the area. There are no colonists in this area. No one alive, at least. No one here for another four hundred metres, on the opposite side of the ship. Come on. This thing is huge. I'm betting the colonists are in the other half of the ship. Snips. There is no one here. Listen."

Everybody stopped to listen. Even the clones. Everyone froze where they were to listen for Ahsoka's imaginary monster. Nothing came.

Anakin turned back to his padawan and smiled.

"See, Snips? Nothing here except you, me, Obi-Wan and the clones."

Ahsoka nodded, not quite certain. The expression of fear is decipherable across her pretty face.

"And I don't think this ship could do much." Anakin banged a fist up against the metal twice, sending two huge _BANGS _through the metal work. He smiled at her until it melted.

_BANG! BANG! _

Everybody froze in fright and shock as something knocked back through the wall, replying to Anakin's knock.

The Jedi master gathered his padawan behind him, reaching for his lightsaber. Obi-Wan activated his and joined Anakin by his side.

They waited, but nothing came. "Obi-Wan. Was that a colonist?"

"No." Obi-Wan answered quickly, not taking his eyes off of the hull where the knocking had come from.

"You saw the readings. No one around for miles."

"But... How?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think we should go back. Get back to the cruiser. Bring more fire arms. Scan for life using that." Anakin suggested.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan answered, turning around to the clones.

"Retreat. We're going back to the cruiser. Weir, come in. Over." Obi-Wan called the clone commander over the comm. No response. Frowning, Obi-Wan tried again.

"Weir. Come in." Still no response.

"Commander Weir!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Suddenly, the comm switched on. Static and screaming could be heard from the other side. Everybody stopped and listened. Suddenly, over the screaming, there was a voice. "Help...me..." It slobbered, sounding as though they were splattering out gallons of blood. It was Weir.

"Help...ME!" Weir pleaded.

"Oh Kriff! It's getting closer. It's coming. Oh... NOO-" The commander was cut off mid sentence by a large slash, followed by the splatter of blood. Finally, there came the sound of ticking. Slow ticking, that reminded Ahsoka of the time when she sucked up a pebble into her cleaner (vacuum cleaner).

Obi-Wan disconnected the link and fell to the wall. Anakin stood there, wide eyed.

"What just happened?" He asked, petrified.

Slowly, Obi-Wan turned to him and whispered, "They're all dead outside. Something is hunting us down."

"Well... What do we do?" Rex asked, moving closer.

"We keep moving. Find the colonists and get outta here." Anakin said

"I doubt any of them are still alive. But we should look. Just in case." Obi-Wan stated, straightening back up again.

"Well... Where do we go?" Ahsoka asked, scared out of her pants.

Obi-Wan looked down at her, then stated, "To the highest place available. A place that we can easily seal off if worse comes to worse. The bridge."

ooOoo

Half an hour later, the team was still moving. They hadn't come into contact with anything alive, but the Jedi were picking up all kinds of readings and feelings.

Ahsoka kept her hand positioned on her lightsaber and herself in between Obi-Wan and Anakin. But about two floors from the bridge, the clones picked up something on the motion detectors.

"Generals! We are picking up something rapidly moving towards our position!"

Everybody stopped where they were and raised their blasters. The Jedi activated their lightsabers, illuminating the corridor that they were standing in.

"Rex! I need something better than that!" Anakin shouted over his shoulder. Rex slammed the device he was holding against the wall and frowned. "Ahh... Thirteen metres. Twelve. That way!" He pointed down the corridor, and everybody directed their attack down that way. But it was pitch black.

"Eleven metres. Ten. It's comin' from underneath. Nine. Eight." Rex trailed off as Ahsoka brought her lightsaber up to her face, fighting off the fear and anxiety, replacing it with calmness and focus.

"Six, five... Wait! It's stopping... No..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blur of cloth and blue ran past in front of them. Vibes let open his fire, trying to shoot it down, but Fives hit his blaster against Vibes, setting his fire off course, into the ceiling.

"You Di'kut!" Vibes yells.

"Hold up!" Fives replies professionally, turning to the generals.

"Generals, I think you should see this." He smiles, moving closer to the wall. Anakin and Obi-Wan frown, moving closer.

Fives crouches down next to a hole in the wall and beckons them over. Anakin crouches down next to him, and so does Obi-Wan. That's when they saw it. A tiny, cowering figure. A very dirty, very terrified girl. She clutched a food packet in one hand, and a small doll in the other. Fives removed his helmet and smiled at the child.

Anakin's face brightened as Ahsoka moved closer to get a better look.

"Come on out, little one. It's all right..." Obi-Wan said soothingly, putting a hand out to her.

The girl was Twi'lek, blue skin like Aayla's. She would have only been about six.

Eyes staring, the girl backed up, trembling visibly, her vision fixated like a rabbit blinded by headlights. Obi-Wan's hand almost touched her.

Suddenly, the kid bolted out of there like a shot, scuttling along the corridor, underneath a small crevice that the wreckage had made. Obi-Wan scrambled to follow... to keep her in sight. Crabbing frantically sideways. Anakin made a grab, catching one tiny ankle. He snapped his hand out a moment later, clutching it.

"Force! Watchit, she bites!" He cursed, cradling his bleeding hand.

The young girl reached a ventilation duct set in the baseboard and kicked it out. She scrambled inside, her tiny body barely fitting, wriggling like a fish.

With his pain searing hand, Anakin knew he'd never make it in there. And Ahsoka was stuck behind the clones in the tight corridor.

Obi-Wan dived. He squirmed into the duct without thinking. Just ahead he saw the tiny girl enter a dark space and slam a steel hatch. Obi-Wan pushed the hatch open before the kid could latch it, and crawled in after her.

The young girl stared wide eyed as she backed up into the corner of the steel room. Obi-Wan stared around the room, shocked. It was a nest. A nest built by a child. Waded up blankets and pillows lined the space, mixed up with a haphazard array of toys, stuffed animals, dolls, cheep jewellery, comic books, data pads, empty food packets, even a holo-recorder. All foraged from the wrecked ship. Obi-Wan marvelled at the child's ability to function in this nightmarish environment.

The child edged even further across the wall, then suddenly, dived for the hatch.

Obi-Wan reacted with his Jedi reflexes and grabbed the squirming girl, controlling her with the Force and the giant bear hug he had her in. The young girl struggled and squirmed wildly, like a cat at the vets. Eyes wide, hands lashing out in frenzy... But silence. No sream. No nothing.

"Young one! It's all right, it's okay. It's over... you're going to be all right now... it's okay... you're safe now."

The child went limp in Obi-Wan's arms, almost catatonic.

"Shhh..." Obi-Wan whispered. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A holo transmitter with_Lecora Jamill _embedded in it. Obi-Wan reached for it and pressed the activation button. Suddenly, a clue, wavering hologram of the child appeared. Her face seemed prettier, though. She wore a dress of apricots and ribbons were tied around her lekkus.

Obi-Wan put it down, then stared back down to the young child in his arms,. Her lips were blue, (and not just from being a twi'lek) and trembling, her eyes tracked wildly and she flinched from unseen terrors. A dark nightmare world is visible in her eyes.

**A/N: Hehehe! Aliens! Yes, it is! I stole bits out of things. But mainly Event Horizon and Aliens. So... What did you think? Tell me in the review. I'd like to hear your thoughts before I continue. Bye for now. **

**_This chapter is coming to an end. Please remain seated until it has fully stopped. Thank you._**


	4. Instant Hot Chocolate!

**A/N: Hey guys! I updated quickly, because it's school tomorrow and I'll get stuck with homework and I'm havvvuungg troulbe tyyppong beecoos I'mm faallliingg asleeeeppp...zzzzzz (Brother slams door open)**

**WAKE UP!**

**What? I didn't fall asleep! So anyway... Oh yes! THANK YOU Snippittysnips, purplewillowtrees, percyjacksonsister98, Fidgeymugato and Patientalien for leaving a review. ****_*Hug*_**** You guys are great. Anyway... This chapter won't be as freaky as the last one until later... Enjoy!**

Scarios 5

Chapter 4: Instant Hot Chocolate!

The young girl sat high on a console in a secluded part of the bridge. Her eyes stared off into the distance, lost in their own world of nightmares. Anakin stood over her, trying his hardest to gets answers out of her. But the girls dark, black eyes didn't respond to anything he said. From where Obi-Wan was watching from the bridge platform, he could tell Anakin was getting nowhere.

"Now think, Lecora. Where is everybody else. Are they dead?" Anakin asked, ever so slightly annoyed.

Lecora sat there, not responding. She had seen to much to answer anything this silly person was asking. She sat huddled into a corner on a console, arms around her knees.

"Now, Lecora. Just think. Where are your parents? Now Lecora. You have to try to remember." Anakin almost shouted at her.

Obi-Wan sighed and wandered over to Ahsoka who was pouring herself a cup of instant hot chocolate. She looked up at him as he approached and smiled.

"Couldn't stand the smell, could you, master." she laughed as he took the fermous off of her. Grabbing a takeaway cup, Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "No. Guest not. How are you holding up?"

Ahsoka considered her answer, then decided to come out with it all. "I'm okay. Just a bit shaky from before. That vision was frightening, to say the least. But we're safe now, aren't we, master?"

Obi-Wan poured the chocolate, while staring into her deep brown eyes. "I truly don't know. But we have to get out of here soon. We've put the blast doors down and reinforced the hull plating around the bridge. I doubt anything would be able to get in."

Ahsoka nodded, feeling better already.

Obi-Wan put the fermous down and walked over to where Anakin was interrogating the poor little girl. Halfway there, he picked up what they were talking about.

"Lecora. Come on, kid. You have to at least say something. Look, Lecora..."

"Anakin, give it a rest, would you?" Obi-Wan pointed sharply, seeing the girl tremble when Anakin came closer.

Anakin backed off,with a sigh of dismissal.

"Total brain-lock, Obi-Wan. Won't say a thing."

"Physically, the little tike's okay. Borderline, malnutrition, but I doubt any permanent damage." Double shrugs, slamming the bio-screen close, then standing back up.

Anakin sighs then angrily breathes, "Come on, we're wasting our time."

Then he forwards out of the tiny corner that is secluded from the rest of the bridge, out of sight from mostly everybody except if you were standing anywhere near the door. Anakin joined Ahsoka who was scowling at him. He noticed and frowned. "What?"

"Master, she's just a little girl." Ahsoka stated lamely.

Anakin stared off out into the snow where Ahsoka was too, then replied sharply, "A little girl who's extremely stubborn."

"A little girl who is terribly frightened and has seen horrifying things." Ahsoka frowned, staring at him. Anakin didn't answer. He diverted his gaze on purpose.

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of Lecora, studying her blue face closely. Her eyes were a dark black and skin was a sea blue. Her mouth was creased into a frighten nudge. Her eyes didn't blink and she slowly breathed in and out. Her clothing was tattered, made up of a long sleeved shirt with a workman's suspenders. No shoes. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and noticed the girls eyes momentarily fix on the cup, then quickly go back to staring at the spot on the wall. Obi-Wan smiled, then said kindly,

"Here, try this. A little instant hot chocolate. Straight from the fermous. This shall keep you warm, little one."

He wrapped the child's hands around the cup, then raises it to her lips which parted slightly to allow her to drink. She drunk it mechanically, spilling most of it down her chin and front.

"Poor thing. You don't say much, do you. That's fine by me. My padawan would never stay quite for a moment. People who talk a lot usually end up not saying much at all. Well... I guess I can't talk much. People say I talk to much sometimes. See, here I go again." He smiled, attempting to get her to at least one side of her mouth into a smirk. But nothing happened.

So, setting the cup down, Obi-Wan used his sleeve to clean the child's chin. But as he pulled away, he realised he had cleaned a big patch of dirt away, causing the bright blue skin underneath to erupt out. Obi-Wan almost jumped.

"Oops. Now I've done it. Guess I'll have to clean the whole thing, young one."

He poured water from a canister that was sitting on the bench onto a small hand cloth and gently washed the little girl's blue face. Her eyes seemed to focus on him for the first time. Obi-Wan was glad about that.

"Hard to believe... There's a little girl under all this. And a pretty one at that."

Lecora gazed at him. Obi-Wan smiled back.

ooOoo

Vibes sat at a console, typing codes in quickly, while reading readouts and other information. Rex sat beside him, reading out things to Anakin, who seemed to half calmed down reasonably since his recent outburst about Lecora Jamill.

"General. I've found the logs. But they are pretty degraded. Jedi Master Ferenal made a few, but the Admiral of the ship made most of them, by the looks of it."

Vibes quickly scrolled through names on the data bases. Anakin walked over to him and bent over to get a better look on the tiny screen.

"Play the last one." He ordered, straightening back up again.

Vibes complied, pressing down a button, immediately causing a hologram to appear out of now where. Life sized.

The hologram showed two crewmen checking electronic modules. The ship was well-lit and seemed cheerful. Clean. No sign of any type of debris. There was the sound of child laughter in the background and Ahsoka found it hard not to smile. The narrator's voice was calm and phlegmatic.

"We have reached the Scarios System and are about three days off from Coruscant. Myself and the crew have been looking forward to shore leave and are hoping to get it sooner, rather than later. We have successfully rescued every single colonist and something else. The specimen we rescued is strange and has startling-" The hologram cut off and Anakin frowned. _What specimen?_

Vibes looked at the screen, then reported, "That was it. There are two more slots, but the logs are gone."

Anakin's frown deepened as he focused on what the commander was saying.

"Where have they gone?"

"Deleted?" Rex asked.

"Wait. All of the logs had an encrypted code in them to make sure that they were never lost or deleted permanently, unless the user used a special code." Vibes quickly started to type in codes, searching for the logs.

"If I could just... Wait... Presto! Found them! But..." Vibes frowned.

"But what?" Anakin asked.

"They are not in the system. Well... not directly. I can't access them from here. It says I need to go retrieve them."

"Retrieve from where?" Rex blindly asked.

"From the computer terminal that they have been placed in. B14, apparently." Vibes answered quickly.

"Well... Where's that?" Anakin rubbed his forehead, anxious.

Vibes looked up at him and visibly swallowed down hard.

"B14 is in the ventilation shafts. Above the bridge."

"Well then, how the Force did the log chips get up there?" Anakin asked, looking really confused and agitated.

"I don't know, but they are there." Vibes frowned, turning back to the screen.

"Well... Someone's gonna have to go get them." Rex stated lamely.

"I'll do it." Anakin whispered calmly.

ooOoo

Obi-Wan was washing Lecora's tiny little hands with a cloth, causing light blue skin to appear underneath from the black grime.

"I don't know how you managed to stay alive, but you are one brave youngling, Lecora." Obi-Wan sighed.

"R-Ren."

Obi-Wan leant closer, feeling as though he was breathing on coals. The sound she had made was incomprehensible.

"Pardon?"

The girl gulped down hard, then opened her blistered lips.

"Ren. My n-name's Ren. Nobody calls me Lecora, except for my brother, and he's a poodoo head."

Obi-Wan grinned inanely, not wanting to move or speak... or break the spell. He was finally getting somewhere with the poor girl.

"Well, Ren it is then. My name's Obi-Wan Kenobi... but people just call me Obi-Wan. Or Master Kenobi."

Ren looked at him, not knowing what to say. Her gripped tightened on her doll she held in her hand, and her vision was fixated on Obi-Wan's hazy blue eyes.

Obi-Wan picked up her tiny limp hand, shaking it formally.

"Pleased to meet you, Ren. And who is this? Does she have a name?"

Ren glanced at the dirt smeared doll, still clutched in one filthy hand.

"Meela. She's my only friend."

"What about me?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ren's face went flat, neutral, lolling to the side.

"I don't want you for a friend."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan was confused.

"Because you'll be dead soon, like the others. Like everybody. You'll be dead and you'll leave me alone."

Obi-Wan gazed at her, chilled both by the ominous statement and by the situation which could have produced this outlook in a child.

"Ren... Your parents went away like that, didn't they."

Ren nodded, staring at her knees.

"They'd be here if they could, darling. I know they would."

Ren didn't look at him. She just continued to stare at her knees that had been tattered by continuous crawling through the ventilation shafts away from the nightmares that lurked in there. She had been too fast for them. But her parents hadn't been.

"They're dead." She stated coldly and quietly.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt a surge if emotions for this child. The poor thing had been through a lot, survived it all, kept living her life. So, he took her hand, then stated calmly.

"Ren. Look at me... I won't leave you. I promise."

Ren slowly looked up at him with fear and coldness in her eyes. And for a moment, Obi-Wan was sure he could see a flicker of love in her eyes.

"You promise?"

Obi-Wan's smile brightened.

"Jedi's word, young one."

Ren's eyes widened as the word _Jedi _was mentioned.

_"You're _a Jedi?"

"Yes. And so is that man who was talking to you before and that young girl over there. We are all here to rescue you."

"There's no one left. It's just me. The monsters got them." Ren quickly stated, looking remorseful.

Obi-Wan was intrigued. The monsters?

"The monsters?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes. They came with us from the planet. The mean man in charge said that they'd be safe enough. But he was wrong."" Ren collapsed back into a state of quietness, while Obi-Wan stroked her cheek.

"Can you tell me any more?" He asked quietly.

Ren nodded, staring off into space.

"The man was right until people started imagining things that weren't there. Dead people. No one suspected it was the monsters with black, scaly skin down in the hold. Then people started to go missing, but the monsters hadn't moved overnight from their cages. But then the clones who had been mean to us didn't show up on duty, and the ones who were went to go find them. They never came back. Slowly, we were picked off one by one. The bridge was then attacked, and the admiral, and the clones were killed. Then I started to float and parts of the ship lost air, and people were sucked out into space. I survived by holding on. The lead scientist closed the doors and brought the air back. But we were crashing into the planet. Some of us died when we did, some of us didn't. The rest of us gathered together, some of us went out into the snow. I suppose they froze to death. But I didn't like the idea of being in one place, so I ran into the tunnels on the ship and got away. Next thing I know, I'm the last one alive. See?" Ren gave Obi-Wan a look of sadness. Obi-Wan smiled sadly back to her.

"We'll get you out of here, young one. Don't worry."

Ren nodded slowly, looking down at the now cold cup of hot chocolate. Quickly, she pointed at it. Obi-Wan smiled, standing up and outstretching his hand to her.

"Come on, young one. We'll go get you some more."

Ren nodded, but not smiling. She took his hand and Obi-Wan led her out of there.

ooOoo

"Rex. It's pitch black up here. Can you boost the power?" Anakin asked, sliding himself up into the small duct.

"I'll try, general." Rex answered typing at the work station he was positioned at.

Suddenly, inside Anakin's duct, the light flickered on. Bright green. Anakin sighed and started to slide along. His breathing echoed in the small space as he pushed on, counting the terminals as he went.

After rounding a corner, Anakin stopped before Computer Terminal B14. The thing was covered in some kind of thick, clear slime. Frowning worriedly, he looked around before going any further. Pulling out the filthy panel, Anakin discovered the chips. They tiny pieces of metal seemed to be thrown all around the place.

"There you are..." Anakin mumbled, collecting them. Suddenly, the lights flickered. The Jedi took no notice.

ooOoo

Ren moved quietly along the bridge with Obi-Wan, towards the fermous of instant hot chocolate. She stared at the commotion in the corner of the room where the hatch of the air duct on the roof hung open, and the clones stood underneath. She didn't like the looks of it. It could easily let something in.

So, tugging at Obi-Wan's tunic, she got his attention and pointed to the problem.

"If you want to get out of here, Obi Kenobi, don't leave hatches open."

Obi-Wan frowned, sensing something was wrong. Looking up to the duct, he gave the poured chocolate to her and walked over, not taking his eyes off the duct. Ren followed, sipping at her drink.

"Rex. What's going on?"

The Clone Captain swung around from where he was waiting for Anakin and almost jumped seeing General Kenobi coming up behind him with the little tike they had rescued.

"Ahh... General! General Skywalker is retrieving the logs. They are located at Terminal B14 in the air ducts."

"Captain! There are deadly creatures on this ship. Get him back in here, now!" Obi-Wan ordered, moving to the centre of the clones, just beneath the open hatch in the roof.

"Anakin! Get out of there, now!"

ooOoo

The lights flickered again. Anakin stuck his head up, placing the last chip into his pocket. "Rex, there seems to be something wrong with the lights."

Suddenly, the lights stop flickering, and turn off. "Rex?!"

In the dark, Anakin heard something shift. Then a whisper. Very faint, but comprehensible.

"Ani..."

Anakin's heart raced as he looked around in the dark.

"Ani... Help me..."

He turned to run. He recognised that voice.

Suddenly, it spoke again, no longer far away, but a close whisper in his ear.

"Ani. Help me. I'm so cold. So cold. Don't let them hurt me, Ani."

Anakin stopped in the intersection when he felt a breath down his back. Even though it was pitch black, he could tell someone was behind him. Total darkness. Anakin's breath echoed in the cramped metal space.

"Mum?"

The light's flickered...

Shmi Skywalker's face was inches from Anakin's. Her teeth were clenched in a line of anger. Her eyes were missing. "So cold." She angrily said.

The lights flickered again, but Shmi was gone, replaced by a drooling, bugged eyed monster with fangs. It's jaw opened and claws ready to grab him. Momentarily, Anakin whipped out his lightsaber and drove it through the thing's chest. It keeled over and fell down a vent.

Quickly, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and took off down the air duct at a million miles an hour. Groaning and panting, Anakin dived through air ducts, using the Force to guide him back to safety.

"Oh Force! Oh Force! Oh Force!" He cursed, hearing more of those things squealing and crawling their way towards him, like rats up a drain pipe. Suddenly, Anakin heard something else. Something that made his heart jump with gladness.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled again.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled too.

Anakin dived in the direction of the voices, then suddenly tumbled through the floor, smacking into a hard floor. Not missing a beat, his opened his eyes and, using the Force, slammed the hatch close as he felt a drop of drool hit his forehead. Then he locked it, finally falling back onto the floor, catching his breath.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka rushed to the Jedi's side, collapsing next to him.

"Anakin!"

"Master!"

"General!" Everybody yelled at him.

"I'm fine. I'm good. I was just nearly eaten. It's okay. I'll live." _I hope._

Anakin brushed everybody off, then, with Bi-Wan's help, got up off the floor, wincing from the pain it caused him.

"What happened up there?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin noticed the small girl clinging to his side.

"Whatever they are, they can manipulate your perception. Make you see things. They're-"

"Monsters." The little girl whispered, grasping the coffee cup hard.

Anakin turned to her and nodded slowly. "Yes. You are correct, young one. I say we should get out of here sooner, rather than later. We should start moving."

Obi-Wan frowned, then started stroking his beard. Ren put her coffee cup down on a bench and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Obi Kenobi, I'm cold. So cold."

Anakin's eyes widened, stepping back, reaching for his lightsaber. In a fight of horror and fear, Anakin pulled the lightsaber off of his bet and activated it. Obi-Wan looked at him, surprised and confused. The boy was baring down on little Ren.

"Anakin! What the Force are you doing?" He asked, gathering the girl behind him, using his body as a shield.

Anakin didn't brake his gaze that was full of fear and hatred. Obi-Wan pushed him back as he felt Ren dig her face into his tunic. The poor girl was frightened beyond belief and Anakin was going berserk.

"Move out of the way, Obi-Wan. It's her- She's one of those things! I have to stop her..."

Obi-Wan shook his head and slapped Anakin hard across the face, causing him to collapse onto the floor, deactivating his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan shook his head in shame and felt Ren come around to the front of him as Obi-Wan fell to the wall. Looking into his distressed eyes, Ren wrapped her arms around the Jedi and hugged him, closing her eyes. Obi-Wan was surprised by the gesture, but hugged her back hesitantly.

Anakin grunted as he rose to his knees, but stopped, seeing Ren snuggling up with Obi-Wan. He froze and took in the picture, suddenly realising the girl _wasn't _bad at all. She dug her head into Obi-Wan's tunic, who seemed to be hugging her back as well. His gaze rested on Anakin's eyes, but he didn't scowl or anything Anakin drooped his head in guilt and mouthed, _Sorry._

"Self control is an asset out here, Anakin. Loose it, and we are all dead." Obi-Wan stated calmly. Anakin looked up, then nodded.

ooOoo

"Generals. I have the logs running. They aren't pretty, but it's the best we can do." Rex stated, slotting in a chip to the computer terminal. Everybody gathered around it.

"Hopefully, it shall shed some light on our current predicament." Obi-Wan whispered, watching intently.

"Hit the switch, Captain." Anakin ordered, joining Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Ren by the holotransmitter.

Suddenly, a blue, wavering hologram appeared of Jedi Master Ferenal appeared. The Zabrak's horns stood out on top of his head, but his smile was warming.

"I am happy to report that the colonists are all healthy and that we will be reaching Coruscant within two days. I shall be leaving in my report that Admiral Smith seems to be doing an outstanding job at this. But I don't believe the way he handles the situation about the creatures we are holding in the hold carefully enough. I sense that they are a highly intelligent species. According to scientific research, they can manipulate their prey's thought patterns, literally making you want to be with them, there causing it to be simpler for them to devour you. We found that out the hard way, sadly. Corporal Kirk got to close, thinking that it was a comrade. Need I say any more about what happened. I don't like idea of these things. If I weren't a Jedi, I would blow them out into space. And I know Master Yoda would probably hit me for that, but still. _*sigh*_ I haven't anything else to report in. Master Ferenal over and out."

And with that, the hologram disappeared.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and sighed. "I suppose Ferenal's dead too then."

Obi-Wan silently nodded. "Yes. But at least the man has cleared up some of our problems. Now we know what we are dealing with. Is there any more logs?"

"One more." Rex answered from where he was sitting. Inserting the next chip, everybody refocused on the screen.

It started to play it. Anakin's eyes widened as he watched. Screaming echoed through the chamber and Obi-Wan drew Ren's face into his body, to stop her from seeing what was happening. There was an inhuman wail across the room and lights flashed upon Anakin's, Obi-Wan's, Ahsoka's and the clone's faces as they watched in shock. There was the sound of blood splattering and ticking. Squeals of terror arose from the hologram as it trailed on. Nearing the end, a clone stood there, his helmet off and his eyes bloody holes. His hands reached out in offering. In the palm of them were his eyes. And in an inhuman growl, he spoke, "_Chirolay mè, feranlii!" _He was then pounced on by one of those things, causing a blood curdling scream to erupt as the alien ripped into him, alive.

Suddenly, the hologram cut off and everybody stood there in silence. Nobody dared move. Nobody spoke. _That _was the distress call that they had picked up earlier. It wasn't a distress call. It was a warning.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin who looked green. "I think we should get to the gunships, now."

"I agree." Anakin replied.

**A/N: Hehehe! The clone part scared me, too. But you should watch Event Horizon. Most of the scary parts I stole out of there. ANYWAY... Don't forget to leave a review. I love those things. Helps me write a better story. Anyway.. Oh yes! Now I remember. I drew a picture of Ren if you want to see it. So to anyone who wants to see it, I've posted it on DeviantART. My username is Jedichick1234 (Lame. I know.) and it should just be titled, REN. So yeah. Oh... And I shall update soon.**

**Yep. Bye!**


	5. The Air Vents

**A/N: So sorry about the extremely long update, but I had school and it gets very frantic trying to do homework with everything else. Anyway... A big thanks to purplewillowtrees, Fidgeymugato, Snippitysnips and Deviantartuser46 for leaving a review. ****_*Hug*_**** You guys are brilliant. Anyway... This is the next chapter. Sorry about it being so long, but I had to fit it all in. So yeah...**

****Scarios 5

Chapter 5: The Air vents

"Are we getting out of here now, Obi Kenobi?" Ren moved along side of Obi-Wan as he collected up all the data chips. He didn't stop, but nodded.

"Yes, young one. And I want you to stay close to me while we are out there."

He stopped and turned to her.

"For your own safety, Ren. Now come." Obi-Wan took her hand and led her over to where Rex and Anakin were standing.

"Master. How are we going to get out of this one? We can't just go bursting through the door, you know. Those things could be just there, listening, for all we know."

Obi-Wan frowned, then nodded. Anakin was correct. They couldn't just go barging out there. They needed a plan. But what?

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking down, Obi-Wan saw Ren pointing at the airvents.

"We can use them, Obi Kenobi. It's safe and I know my way around."

Obi-Wan stared at the duct set low in the wall. It was small, but they would be able to fit in there. Anakin had no trouble diving in and out, why wouldn't the rest of them?

"It's a good plan, young one. And you are right. It would give us more cover." Obi-Wan nodded, cocking one hip, staring at the grille.

"Obi-Wan. You aren't seriously considering that?" Anakin asked, surprised. "I was nearly eaten in there. Of course it's safe. And how do we know if there is one closing in on us while in there? I couldn't sense it with the Force."

Obi-Wan looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"I trust Ren's opinion on this. And you should too. At the moment, padawan, it is the best shot we have. Rex. Gather the men and tell them to bring what they can only hold. Nothing else. We'll be going through the shafts."

The clone captain nodded quickly, then turned around, starting to give the clones orders. Anakin came close to Obi-Wan and whispered. "Good job, Obi-Wan. You probably just got us all killed."

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at him. "Anakin. You must trust my judgement during this time. If we are to survive this, we need to keep together. Please, Anakin. Just... Do as I say? For once?"

Anakin cocked his head, not quite sure about this. Soon, he shrugged, giving in.

"All right, Obi-Wan. But I still say this is risky."

"Yes. But not as risky as going through the ship. It'll give us more time and cover. And about the hallucinations, we can set-up Force barriers. That'll slow them down. And if we extend it far enough, It'll work for the clones."

"Will it work for Ren?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About that. I've been meaning to talk to you about her. I sense she has a strong connection with the Force." Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes, but only read a look of amusement.

"I think you're playing favourites, Obi-Wan." Anakin smirked.

"I am not! How else would she have been able to survive this long on her own? She has guidance from the Force." Obi-Wan stopped, a smile playing on his face as well.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

Anakin's eyes lit up with shock and he lost his smile. "No. Of course not. Why would I be jealous of a little girl, Obi-Wan?"

"Oh... Come now, Anakin. We should be getting a move on."

Ren expertly unlatched the grille from it's locks, then dived head first. Obi-Wan latched onto her shirt and gently pulled her back, climbing in first.

"Stay behind me, Ren. Ahsoka. Your next then the rest." He crawled off with Ren, allowing the rest in. Ahsoka climbed in next, behind Ren, then Vibes, Double, Cooper, Strap. Anakin and Rex jumbled in next, along with Fives, Harold, Startch, Manky, and Triple on the rear.

_Step One complete. Next step. Find out directions to Gunships. Ask local population._ Obi-Wan thought as he crawled, looking over his shoulder.

"Ren. Which way is it to the second airlock?"

Ren mumbled under her breath remembrance codes, thinking out routes. Then her eyes widened, as she stared at him. "Take the next left. Keep going until I say so."

"Okay." Obi-Wan said back, continuing to crawl. Everybody's breath echoed through the ducts, the green light reflecting off of the clone's armour.

Everything seemed to be going swell, until Triple started to pick something up in the motion detectors chasing them through the air vents.

"Generals. We're not alone. Aliens comin up fast from the rear. The Mother farmers are coming."

Obi-Wan stopped, causing Ren to run straight into him, then Ahsoka smacked into Ren's back, and Vibes smacked into Ahsoka.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ahsoka asked, seeming extremely anxious.

Triple smacked the motion detector into the wall, seeming to be having technical difficulties.

"Oh man... This is a big Kriffing signal. Closing in from behind. Fifteen metres."

"That's it. I told you, Obi-Wan. No what do we do?"

Obi-Wan signalled to the clones. They immediately nodded back and pulled their blasters out.

"No! We don't have time, Obi Kenobi! We need to get moving!" Ren swung around onto her hands and feet and pushed on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Move!" she shouted at him.

Obi-Wan nodded at Ahsoka who nodded back, then took off around the corner. Anakin dragged the men along behind him.

"Sirs! Incoming!" Triple shouted, as he let fire rip through the tiny duct. Manky stopped next to his brother and let his fire fly too, at the dribbling aliens that came lurking around the corner. Startch stopped and allowed his fire to go too, behind the first two.

Obi-Wan sped up the speed as he raced around corners. Ren glanced back fearfully and then back to the front. The young girl pushed on Obi-Wan butt, as they crawled rapidly through the vents.

"Come on! Crawl Faster! Take the next left!" She prompted him. Obi-Wan turned left into a larger Main Duct where there was enough room to crab-walk in a low crouch. He ran, scraping his back on the low ceiling. Ren enters the complex, quickly followed by Ahsoka, then Vibes, Double, Cooper, Starp, Anakin and the rest.

The troopers' armour clattered in the confined space. Heavy breathing and a panting Ahsoka echo through the vent.

They approached an intersection and Obi-Wan backed up seeing an alien waiting for them. Quickly reacting with Jedi reflexes, he pushed the monster with the Force, down the the airway. It stopped at the end and fell down a vertical shaft.

Ren saw it and shook her head. "Keep moving! Go right!"

Obi-Wan dived down the shaft, then took the next right. Ren dived, then Ahsoka, but the clones were having big troubles with their armour and guns.

Manky's gun hesitated for a moment and he cringed in return.

"I'm loosing fuel!"

"So am I." Starp screamed through clenched teeth. Triple fired continuously, not taking his eyes of the obscene, glittering forms moving towards them, filling the tunnel at the absolute limit of the light's power.

"Go! Just go! I'll hold them off!" Triple shouted at them, picking their guns off of them, continuing to fire. But the others didn't budge.

"Go! Go! Get outta here! Save yourself!" Triple pushed them on, and they hesitantly did what their brother said.

Manky stopped and flashed Triple a look of sorrow and gratitude.

"Goodbye, brother." He smiled sadly, pushing on.

"Okay! Who wants it, ha? Oh! You want some of this, ha? Well Have some!" Triple shouted, firing crazily at the creatures as he defended the survivors with his life.

Obi-Wan ran through the small vent, pushing his back hard against the roof. Ren followed closely behind, grabbing onto Obi-Wan's tunic. Ahsoka raced behind them as the clones and Anakin kept up.

"Ren! How far is it to the outside?!" Obi-Wan shouted over the rattling and clangs of the metal duct illuminated with green light that was flickering on and off.

"Not far! But we need to hurry!" She screamed, pushing on his butt again to make him go faster.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan rounded a corner and continued down the vent. But at the end, an alien jumped out of a side shaft, attacking Starp. He screamed as the alien tore in through his armour and into his flesh. Anakin pulled at sharply, causing all the defending clones to run into him. Suddenly, another swarm of aliens came out of nowhere, and Anakin saw no other option but to retreat.

Swinging around, he screamed out, "Back! Go back!"

The clones attempted to do just that, but just resulting in a jam. Behind them, the swarm was getting closer.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop. The aliens were coming. Even though they had lost Anakin and the others, he had to keep pushing on. If there was one thing he knew about Anakin was that he wouldn't allow himself to be taken down by a vicious alien.

Behind him, the aliens were coming. Suddenly, he pulled up. Just ahead of him was another swarm of them. They were trapped. There was nothing they could do. _Nothing. _

The glistening and drooling beasts came at them. Obi-Wan backed up, attempting to protect Ren for as long as he could. He reached for his lightsaber and pulled it out, igniting the blade in the confined space. He sliced the first one into bits, then Ahsoka sent a few of the others backwards. But while that was happening, Ren was unlatching another hatch from a side wall, pulling it open and diving in. The clones followed next, then Ahsoka noticed. She grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsaber and pushed him in.

"Wha?" He asked as Ahsoka forced him down the shaft, after the others. Slicing furiously at the creatures, she was able to keep them off until one of them dragged their claws across her chest, leaving deep cuts.

Obi-Wan felt her fall as he crawled on. Expecting her to be right behind him, he swung around to see no one there. Eyes widening, he raced back to the other ventilation shaft, breathing and panting rapidly, trying to get to her before the others.

He breathed a sigh of relief to still see her in one piece, but was about to get ripped into several. The drooling, glistening black, bug eyed creatures' jaws opened as they were about to devour Ahsoka. But Obi-Wan grabbed her hand with the lightsaber in it at the last moment and pulled her into the shaft, quickly slamming the hatch shut behind him, then locking it, finally powering off with a partially conscious Ahsoka helped over his shoulder.

The clones had opened up another hatch with Ren's help, and were now climbing out into a corridor. Nothing there.

Ren helped Obi-Wan with Ahsoka out the best she could.

_Man... That kids resilient!_ Double thought as he surveyed the area quickly with his brothers.

"All clear, general. Where to next?"

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked, assessing Ahsoka's injury straight across her chest.

Vibes looked around and frowned under his helmet. "General Kenobi, you aren't going to believe this, but we're on deck one. This is right outside the bridge."

"What?" Cooper asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the door.

"Sir! Double is right! We must have crawled right around this placed when we were split up with General Skywalker."

"Hmm..." Obi-Wan assumed his usually position of cocked hip, folded arms and hand stroking beard. Usually, this meant he was deep in thought. Suddenly, he turned to Ren and asked,

"Is it possible Ren?"

The girl frowned worriedly, but nodded her head. "Yes. It is, Obi Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded and was about to say something, but was cut off in mid sentence by a screech, followed by the sound of rushing clangs.

ooOoo

Anakin watched over his shoulder as Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Ren and the clones took off around the corner in the vents. The swarm of aliens clawed and squealed at them as he and the clones sped off. In front of them, the way they had come, another swarm was coming. Quickly reacting, Anakin whipped out his lightsaber as the clones on both ends tried to defend themselves and their general. Looking around, Anakin stabbed his blade into the metal wall next to him and pulled it around, causing a circle of cherry hot metal to form. When finished, he deactivated his lightsaber and kicked the metal aside.

Beyond him, there was a corridor. Anakin slid through the searing hole, then followed by the clones one at a time.

Startch jumped out last, and pulled out a surprise. Pushing down a button, he chucked in a fermal deternator and started running crazily for cover. The others caught what he had done in the corner of their eyes and jumped for cover as it exploded.

ooOoo

Anakin's eyes fluttered open as he looked around the corridor. A few moans were earnt from the clones as they came around. Even Anakin let out a grunt as he picked his hurting body up off the ground. His head hurt like crazy and his knuckles had turned white from where he had been clutching his lightsaber. A habit he had picked up over the years serving as Obi-Wan's padawan.

"General Skywalker. Are you alright, sir?" Rex asked, helping his general up.

"Yeah. That was some blow. But we should get moving. I can sense something is coming. And it ain't pretty." Anakin mumbled, looking around at the debris that lay everywhere from the explosion.

"Sir. We seem to be outside medical." The clone with super spiky hair, Harold, replied. Anakin stepped forward and nodded.

"Good. That should give us some protection. Get inside. It won't be long until those things get-"

The Jedi was cut off mid sentence by a voice. A sweet, gentle voice. But was torn with pain and suffering.

"Master. Help... _Me..." _

Ahsoka Tano stood there, clutching the invisible scars on her stumoch. Blood poured out in between her white fingers. Her face had been cut down her temple and her mouth was spluttering out blood.

"Ahsoka!" He shouted and was about to go help his dying padawan, but stopped. No. Something wasn't right. He couldn't sense anything off of her. But she seemed real. She was there. In front of him. But not physically. He stopped, stepped back and activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka looked up from where she was clutching the wall and stopped. She realised she hadn't been able to fool him. She straightened up her hunching body, and immediately the blood started to pour from her wounds down her body, slashing on Anakin's boots. The thing disguised as Ahsoka put her arms out to the side and smiled wickedly.

"Go on. Cut me down. It won't make any difference." Ahsoka shifted forward, allowing him to get a better angle at her.

"Your padawan. She'll die here. Know that. Just like the other Jedi." The thing stepped closer, and as she did, fresh cuts and wounds started to appear on her face and body, causing more blood to appear. Her eyes plopped out of her head next, then her skull started to appear as flesh and skin literally melted away. Blood glushed all over Anakin who could do nothing but watch. Finally, the corpse lost balance on it's skeleton legs and toppled forward into the oozing mess. The face smiled as it disappeared into the muck.

Rex opened the door and the clones rushed in. Inside, it was clear. No sign of any damage. No aliens. Rex sighed and turned back to Anakin. He frowned, seeing the General flinch from unseen terrors. A look of absolute disgust and hatred crossed his face, as it mellowed in with fear and torment.

Rex watched as the man coward back from nothing. He had his lightsaber out, pointing to something that wasn't there. The clone captain stepped in and grabbed the man by the shoulder, swinging him around.

"General Skywalker. We need to get inside. More of those creatures are coming."

Anakin wasn't paying any attention at all. He stared around the corridor, looking for something.

"General!" Rex shouted to him. Anakin's eyes widened as he heard the voice. He quickly looked down at him, stepping back, regathering his composition.

"Rex! The aliens. They're coming. Get inside." Anakin warned, pushing the clone inside and sealing off the door.

ooOoo

"Sir, we've traced General Skywalker's team back to Medical. They are safe there. But I am also picking up a massive swarm of those creatures heading towards them. If they are to survive, those doors are gonna need a bigger power boost."

Double pulled up an image on the screen. A blueprint to the whole entire ship. But he focused it just on medical and the surrounding vicinity.

Obi-Wan moved closer to get a better look. Double was right. Inside medical were six flashing lights. _And _outside there was a massive army of those deadly warriors heading for them. Reasonably, Obi-Wan's team were safe, locked up with blast doors and hull reinforcing on the bridge. Only minutes before, though, were they rushing into the place, trying to get away from those creatures. They had made it, locked the doors and reinforced the hull plating and shut down the blast doors.

But, at the moment, Anakin didn't seem so lucky. Within minutes, if those monsters got inside there, they'd be just a pile of bones and skins. If they were lucky, that is.

The Jedi General swooped over next to the clone and frowned at the screen.

"Can you boost their power from here?" Obi-Wan ponders.

"I think so, general. If I could just bypass the main power cells for the ship and reroute it through main engineering and use the power coils to give it enough momentum to be carried down to medical,"

Double furiously typed and pressed buttons, scrolling down screens, using templates and bypass orders and controls while explaining what he was doing.

"And Presto! Medical has enough power to boot up again and reinforce the doors."

"Do it, commander." Obi-Wan happily stated, pointing to the button.

Double slammed down a button, and a streak of light on the screen shout out from power cells and travelled down a conduit on the blue print, then took a corner into main engineering and then being shot down to Medical. Obi-Wan watched in amazement as the light around Medical brightened, and the doors sealed and locked themselves.

"Good job, Commander Double." Obi-Wan said, showing his gratitude in his voice.

Double nodded, then replied, "Thank you, sir."

ooOoo

Anakin watched in surprise as the doors closed themselves and locked. Locked tight.

_Obi-Wan!_

"Sir! Medical now has power! Doors are shut tight for business, general!" Rex almost laughed with gratitude. Anakin smiled and deactivated his lightsaber, then clipped it back onto his belt, strolling over to where Rex was standing over a terminal.

"Thank the Force for Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he joined Rex by the terminal.

"Yeah. But what do we do now?" Manky asked from where he was slumped against the wall.

"We try to get a comm link routed to General Kenobi. That's what." Anakin replied sharply, pushing Rex politely out of the way with a quick apology, then starting to type at the terminal, attempting to get a live feed to Obi-Wan.

ooOoo

"How's she going, Cooper?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, approaching the make shift bed on the floor where Ahsoka layed, her wounds patched up, but still oozing out blood. Her face was turning blue and she had gone cold. Obi-Wan didn't like the look of that.

The clone, Cooper, rubbed his forehead with disappointment and sorrow.

"She's not holding up good, sir. I say she won't probably make it out of this alive." Cooper moans with a slight twitch of anxiousness in his trained voice.

Obi-Wan looked down at Ahsoka who lay extremely still. Her chest protruded very slowly, then went back down again. Her lips were a deep blue, and her cheeks were cold.

"I doubt she won't make it to the morning. Which should be in four hours. I'm truly sorry, sir." Cooper put his head down in regret and allowed Obi-Wan to look.

"You're relieved, Trooper. Go get some rest." Obi-Wan voiced, waving a hand at him. The clone nodded quickly and turned away.

Obi-Wan sat down beside Ahsoka's limp body and stared at her. She was literally dead. Cold, blue, only just breathing. She hadn't said anything since they had gotten to the bridge and Obi-Wan was very worried.

_How am I going to explain it to Anakin that she has died? How could I live with knowing that she died saving me?_

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked back at Ahsoka and smiled sadly. The Snippy Padawan was coming to an end.

_An end?_

Obi-Wan quickly seized her hand and closed his eyes. Willing everything out of his mind; the sound of the howling snow, the chattering clones and the beeping of the computers.

He let his thoughts flow free as he entered a state of meditation with Ahsoka.

Cooper watched as the Jedi General closed his eyes with the padawan's hand in hand. _Whatever he is doing, I hope it saves the kid. _He thought, looking at the girl who wouldn't live to morning. Her face was blue and still. Her eyelids weren't flickering, and Cooper was scared that she had gone brain dead. But if the general had taken her hand, then she must still have a chance. He knew the Jedi worked in mysterious ways. He might be able to save her.

ooOoo

"There. I've got the connection. Now lets just hope one of them sees it." Anakin murmured, pressing down a button and stepping away from the screen.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Double noticed a light on the screen flickering on and off. Frowning, he pushed pushed a button, and in the middle of the bridge, General Skywalker appeared with Captain Rex standing next to him.

"Sir! How did you-" Doubke was cut off mid sentence by Anakin, who seemed to be in a perfect rush.

"Commander. At the moment, we don't have to time to talk." Anakin suddenly turned his head away to an unseen terror and frowned.

"Those aliens are attempting to get through medical's doors. And I suppose we don't have much time before they do. Where's Obi-Wan?" The Jedi asked impatiently.

Double opened his mouth and frowned when he saw that the Jedi General was still in a state of meditation.

"He's... unavailable at the moment, General."

"What?" Anakin asked, raising both eyebrows.

"He's... meditating with Commander Tano." Double explained.

"Why?" Anakin was confused. And getting bad feelings.

"Commander Tano was critically injured when we were being chased by those aliens. We got safely back to the bridge with her, but apparently, she doesn't have a very good chance of surviving till morning."

Anakin's eyes widened as he stepped back, surprised beyond belief. He found it almost next to impossible to say something next.

"What?! How is she at the moment?!"

Double went to go answer his question, but a different voice beat him to it.

"Just fine, Anakin. Don't worry. She's recovering well now." One word. Well two, with a hyphen in it to make it one. _Obi-Wan. _

Suddenly, Obi-Wan appeared in the hologram on Anakin's side of the transmission.

"She has slightly regained consciousness and the colour is returning to her cheeks. There is no need to worry yourself."

"How is she? What happened? How badly is she injured?"

Anakin's eyes darted all over their faces, trying to read any clue. Obi-Wan took control again.

"It's just a bit of a scratch. Dangerous, but fine. She's okay, Anakin. She's perfectly safe with us." _I hope._

Anakin straightened his back slightly, then nodded.

"It's good that you are safe, but we aren't. If we don't get out of here before those things get in, we're screwed, Obi-Wan." Anakin finished lamely.

"Right. All right." Obi-Wan murmured, assuming his natural position of cocked hip, folded arms over chest and hand stroking beard, lost in deep thought.

"General Kenobi. Even with the power boost, those doors can't withstand those creatures." Double informed.

"Than what do you suggest we do, Commander?" Obi-Wan asked, looking slightly stressed.

Double stopped, looking dumbfounded.

"Well... What are these creatures' weaknesses? What can over power them?" Vibes stated.

"Hmm... Good point, Corporal." Obi-Wan nodded, taking that into account.

"Their telepathic ability..." Anakin whispered, eyes widening. Everybody stopped and stared at him.

"Their telepathic ability! They can manipulate what you see, right? How about, we manipulate what they see?" Anakin suggested, sounding like a ten year old boy who has just opened his dream Christmas present.

"Of course! Good thinking, my former padawan!" Obi-Wan shouted, sounding overwhelmed.

"But what will we make them see?" Rex asked.

"We can make it appear that we aren't here, and maybe in a different part of the ship. Like the cargo bays." Anakin quickly informed, and everybody agreed to it.

ooOoo

With manipulating the Force, the Jedi were able to hack into every alien's mind, sending a fake message to them, easily making them believe that Anakin's team were in the Cargo Bays. It had given the clones and their Jedi Generals what to do next. But at that moment, Obi-Wan had something else very important to attend to.

"Come on. Last stop, youngling. You're passing out on me." Obi-Wan whispered quietly to the child in his arms. Ren rested her heavy head on his shoulder, barely awake... Out of steam. She moaned softly in refusal as he placed her down on a cushioned part of the floor, near Ahsoka, on a secluded side of the bridge.

The child let her head drift to the side in exhaustion as Obi-Wan pulled a blanket up to her chin. He smiled kindly as he grasped Ren's hand.

"Now you just lie here and have a nap, young one. You're exhausted."

The Jedi got up to leave, but was suddenly pulled back. He turned back around to see Ren gripping his hand in a death grip. Her eyes stared at up sadly, reflecting fright and horror.

"Don't leave, please. I have scary dreams. I don't want to go to sleep."

This obviously struck a chord with Obi-Wan, but he smiled cheerfully, seeing a possible way around this.

"I'll bet Meela doesn't have bad dreams."

Obi-Wan pried the dolly the child gripped in her hand out, looking it into the eyes. Of course, this looks completely silly.

"Nothing bad in here. Maybe you could just try to be like her."

Obi-Wan passed the doll back to Ren's awaiting hand. The child rolled her eyes as if to say, "Don't pull that five-year-old shit on me, man. I'm six."

"Obi Kenobi... She doesn't have bad dreams because she's just a piece of plastic."

Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Ren."

"Mummy always said there were no real monsters, but there are, aren't there."

Obi-Wan's expression became sober. He brushed dirt off of her forehead and minutely shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. There are. But, personally between you and me, I suppose that some of those aliens out there are pretty scary looking. Like the Hutts, for example."

The Jedi Master blew out his cheeks and brought down his eyebrows into a playful scowl. He started gulping for air like a fish. Ren laughed hysterically at his impersonation of the gigantic Jabba the Hutt.

He let out a breath and smiled, tickling Ren under the chin. The child giggled and squirmed under the blankets, trying to get away from the Jedi Master's playful manor.

"Stop... Stop!" She laughed, but it soon turned into a yawn and Obi-Wan stopped, watching her.

_Children are such wonderful things._ He thought humbly, watching as Ren closed her eyes and fell asleep. She pulled Meela closer as Obi-Wan whispered, "Good night, Honey."

Quickly, he got up and left.

**A/N: Sorry I just left it there, but I was in a bit of a rush. Even now I'm freaking out that mum or dad will come up the stairs and ask me why I'm not in bed. So yeah... You can say I'm in a rush. Anyway... What did you think? I'd like to see your answers in the reviews, if you'd be kind enough to leave them. And just one more thing. Fidgeymugato, about your story, you stole some of the themes out of mine, which I don't mind. Just to let you know...**


	6. The Escape

**A/N: Ahh... Sorry about the VERY long update, but I didn't have time to do the updating. But, in return, I'll have the next chapter up in either today, or tomorrow at the latest. Anyway... Thank you, Amaris the demon of Mortis (Fidgeymugato), Purplewillowtrees, kickincupcakebutts6 and for the other two guests! And sorry to Drwho906 for why I took so long. And I shall have Messing Up The Time Lines soon. I've just had a lot to do. Anyway... Thanks for your support and here is the next chapter. The next one should be the last, but... Yeah. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Scarios 5

Chapter 6: The Escape

"Have we tried to get a message through to Admiral Yularen yet?" Anakin asked Double impatiently.

"Yes, general. We have."

"What did he say?" Anakin asked, hologram blurring.

"Not much, really. The transmission was blurred. All I could make out was something about taking off into space due to some sort of ice problem. If we need help, contact them. Something along those lines." Double reported with a sigh.

Their escape plan had failed, and now the left over of the group had been split in half, General Skywalker's team in Medical and General Kenobi's was up here, in the bridge. This mission had never been stated as hard or dangerous. Just a rescue mission, and whatever these creatures were, they were dangerous.

Double suddenly jumped, hearing what he didn't want to hear. It had been about three hours since there had been any sound of those things. But they were back. The inhuman screech of those things, the tormented howl of hyenas screaming.

"General. We seem to be attracting more attention. What do we do?"

"Sit tight, commander. There isn't much else we can do." Obi-Wan answered from behind, sipping a cup of instant hot chocolate. He looked stressed and tired, leaning against a work panel. The other clones on the bridge were drifting in and out of consciousness, trying their hardest to get some sleep. But it was futile. Their minds just would not allow it.

Anakin looked up at him and frowned. "There must be at least something."

Obi-Wan pried himself off of his support and walked over to where Anakin's hologram was standing.

"Any ideas would be helpful here." He yawned. Anakin frowned, thinking things through. Everybody seemed to stop and think.

ooOoo

Ahsoka tossed and turned. She felt as though someone was smothering her. She couldn't breath straight. Her mouth gasped for air, but nothing was either coming in nor out. Her lungs screamed for the sweet taste of oxygen, her head spinning. Something or someone was screaming out her name.

"Ahsoka.." It was faint, and the chocking padawan couldn't hear it.

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka opened her eyes. Obi-Wan stared down at her, his face wrapped in blanket of worry and confusion.

"Master... Ugh. Wha..What's going on?" She croaked, her voice rippled with hunger and thirst. Her chest hurt like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Then she blinked, feeling the Jedi Master kiss her mouth.

"What the?!" She cried, trying to wriggle away from him.

But then she stopped, eyes widening, seeing Obi-Wan open his mouth, exposing his sharp, giant teeth. His grin spread as his mouth opened fully.

With a giant lunge, he bore his teeth down into the curve of her neck, spilling blood everywhere. Ahsoka cried out in pain, feeling the surge of sticky blood powering over her body as Obi-Wan bit into her.

"AHSOKA!"

Ahsoka sat up, screaming. Her chest vibrated with fear and she shook beyond control. Instinctively, her hands came to her neck, feeling for something. But there was nothing. Not a scar. The pain seemed to be gone too, but Obi-Wan hadn't.

Ahsoka stared up at him in utter disbelief and fear. He had taken her hand and in an act of self defence, Ahsoka lashed out. Her hands beat him and she kicked, screaming at him to get off. Obi-Wan tried his hardest to get her under control.

"Get away from me! You're kriffing sick!" She screamed as she kicked off the blankets, also kicking Obi-Wan's face, then scooted away from him.

Obi-Wan lashed out, grabbing her leg. In return, Ahsoka jabbed her free foot with a heal into Obi-Wan's hand. He didn't let go.

Ahsoka grabbed a data pad and threw it at him. Then a chair. Obi-Wan used the Force to deflect them.

"Ahsoka! What has gotten into you?! It's me! Obi-Wan!" The master screamed at the deadly padawan, who was kicking and screaming.

"You're Kriffing sick, is what you are! Get away from me! MASTER SKYWALKER!"

She hit the wall in the corner and realised she was trapped. She could do nothing but bury her head into her knees. Obi-Wan had let go of her, staring at her in disbelief and sorrow. He watched as she shook, trembling with fear from him. _Him. _Of all people. What had happened?

"Ahsoka. It's me, my dear. Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm not going to harm you." He slid on his knee, coming closer to her trembling form, cowering in between two work stations, hidden in the corner like a terrified child. Carefully, he gently put a hand on her arm. She froze and started to whimper.

"Ahsoka. Please. Obi-Wan. Not monster. Obi-Wan." He whispered.

Ahsoka took a moment. But then, silently, she lifted her head, staring at him.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked, sounding mortified, but hopeful at the same time.

Obi-Wan nodded. Suddenly, Ahsoka jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. Obi-Wan pried her off of him. She went voluntarily.

"I'm sorry, master." She whimpers.

"It's okay, young one. But might I ask, what were you dreaming about that involved me to be... Well, let's just say. Evil." He stared at her as she frowned.

"It was nothing master. Really." She stared at him, wide eyed. Obi-Wan stared back, not buying it. It wasn't the usual Jedi way to be scared. But this wasn't usual. Whatever these things were, they were messing around with their psyches. And a Jedi doesn't function well without guidance from the Force. And our heroes' minds were starting to change.

ooOoo

Anakin frowned, trying to block out the sound of those rabid monsters, smashing against the hull, just outside the door. His head was spinning. The Force was out of balance and it was effecting everyone. Not just the Force sensitives, everyone. Even the Hero With No Fear was feeling the toll. Now, more than ever.

"Master Skywalker?" a voice came and Anakin swung around to see an apprehensive Ahsoka standing behind him, blue and rippling. What was she doing here? Well... On the hologram? She wasn't staring at him. And Anakin jumped when he saw the blood cascading down her neck. A huge gauge of dark red blood pulsed out her wounds, each drooling down her body, to the floor. She stood, staring off into space. Her neck was sliced in several places, miraculously balancing on her neck.

"Master? I'm cold." She stated, her eyes blurred and not staring at him. Anakin found it hard to catch his breath. He was the only one awake. The others had gone to bed over an hour ago.

"Ahsoka?" He breathed, staring at her still form that was blue, and not just from the hologram.

"Are you there? I'm so cold." She quietly whispered, reaching her arms out for him. They lifted slowly from her sides, trembling as if she wanted him to come and comfort her. Her lower lip started to tremble as she did. Anakin's eyes fluttered. The influence was confusing him. The Force was trying to fight back, but these dark creatures were fighting back even harder. So, in the end, Anakin's struggle for sanity slipped, he raised from his seat and walked over to Ahsoka, who he swears, is blind.

He slowly approached her still form. Her face was dazed, reflecting that of sadness and confusion. But no pain. She seemed blissfully unaware of the injuries she had. But, sadly, Anakin wasn't.

He took her hand, which he could surprisingly feel, even though she was a hologram. Her other hand searched for him, blindly. Anakin stared sadly at her cold hand as it felt his arm. But as it did, blood started oozing onto his sleeve. Then he remembered her current predicament. His gaze diverted to her neck and chest, the cuts going deep into her, mutating the flesh and bone. He cringed, seeing the continuous pulse of blood thump out in synchronization.

"Ahsoka. What... Who did this to you? One of those things?" He asked her quietly. She nodded silently, opening her mouth to reply.

"Obi-Wan did it, master. He killed me." She stated simply, giving Anakin the impression that she was shrugging her shoulders. But suddenly, anger took him. His eyes tainted to a light yellow as his fists clenched. His teeth grinned as his cheeks became inflamed.

_Obi-Wan... _

His thoughts were confused, but Ahsoka, or dragon playing Ahsoka, was winning the battle. The Force was loosing, and so was Anakin. His mind wasn't allowing him to compensate what was morally and ethically correct. Only emotionally. And at the moment, Ahsoka and her pain was Anakin's emotional correction.

"I'll kill him for this!" He roared angrily, pulling his lightsaber out and igniting it. Suddenly, Ahsoka's... _Changeling_... focused on Anakin. She smiled wickedly as she asked,

"Will you? Kill your master? For me?" She asked, stepping back, allowing Anakin room. She opened her arms out in offering to him, allowing him to see the damage _Obi-Wan _caused.

Anakin's anger became infused as he saw her properly.

"Yes. Of course! The old man shall PAY with his LIFE for what he has done to you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's changeling smiled and leaned against the wall, resting on an elbow. It had worked. The Jedi was too far under her influence for him to snap out by himself. And she had successfully made him want to destroy his master. Is that who she'd put it? Yes. That's it.

The blood stopped pouring, and the wounds started to join up again. Within ten seconds, she was looking normal again. She stared at Anakin and smiled wickedly, looking at him from under her white markings (eyebrows).

"Good... Now, forget until the time is right."

And she pressed a finger into his forehead. Anakin fell to the floor in a heap, forgetting everything that just happened. Well... Until the time was right, that is.

ooOoo

Obi-Wan strolled over to where Ren was fast asleep in the side hole of the bridge, near Ahsoka. He yawned heavily as he left Cooper on duty. The clone nodded to him as Obi-Wan settled down next to Ren. He layed down heavily, just behind Ren. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. But, within a minute, he felt a warm, tiny body cuddling up in his arms. He opened his eyes to see Ren sleeping in his arms. He smiled, closing his eyes again, drifting off into sleep.

Ahsoka woke, screaming. She sat up and clutched her chest. Same dream. Same monster masquerading as Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan... Where is he? He's usually right in front of me._

She looked around and locked eyes on the little Twi'lek girl snuggling up to Obi-Wan. She shivered, feeling something wrong. Or was it just, she was cold and lonely? She looked back at the two fast asleep and considered her options. Wanting a sense of warmth, she shuffled closer to them and snuggled closer to Obi-Wan and Ren. Pulling their blanket over herself, she feel asleep, feeling safe and warm with the Jedi master and his little friend.

ooOoo

Cooper focused hard on the screen. He had long ago become board and had found a way to be helpful while not being board. If that made sense. He started searching through the archives and had come across a study on these things. Reading through that, he understood better what these things were. Not much, really. Just a bunch of murdering, blood sucking aliens that looked scarier than Mace Windu in a bad mood.

Next, a new idea came into his mind. The ship. Would it work? Well... The systems were operational, but was it flyable? Could they use the ship to get up into orbit? They couldn't send a message to the Admiral's cruiser, but they if they could, they'd fly this rust bucket home. Yes! No! The aliens! How would they get rid of them.

Air locks...

_Yes! We'll blow them into oblivion! _

Double jumped up, hitting the console above his head as he did. Quickly, he surveyed the consoles and got to work, reconnecting them and rewiring a few.

ooOoo

Obi-Wan woke to a loud rattle of metal hitting metal. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and nearly squashed Ahsoka and Ren, who were still fast asleep, under the covers. He realised Ahsoka must have come closer during the night. And he didn't mind.

But then there came another loud bang and he frowned, jumping up. Ahsoka sat up suddenly, too. She yawned, arms stretching out. She looked refreshed and brand new. Somehow...

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked himself, lifting himself up the wall and onto the platform. And in the corner, he noticed Cooper and Double rewiring system after system.

"Commanders. What are you doing, exactly?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion.

Cooper jumped up, hitting his helmeted head on the console above him. He removed it quickly, cursing silently, then refocusing on Obi-Wan who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"General! Good to see you rested! We are... Ummm... Reconnecting the systems back together."

"And may I ask why?" Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side, frown deepening.

"We are... Trying to get the Control systems working, General."

"Why?" Obi-Wan was becoming superstitious.

"So we can get out of here, General. We are trying to allow to take off in this junk bucket. We've successfully connected the engines up to it's power source and the piloting system up to the engines. And supposedly, we should be able to take off in this thing." Cooper replied, exasperated.

Obi-Wan's eye widened. "It's an option, commander. But what will we do about the problem with our hosts?"

Double knew he was talking about the deadly creatures that were playing tricks on their minds. They had lost Vibes last night to one of those fits. He had shot himself in the head to stop them. Double shook his head in sorrow.

"Blow them into space." A high pitched voice came from behind, and the group turned their attention to the two girls who were standing directly behind Obi-Wan.

"We can blow them into space, Obi Kenobi." Ren said, rubbing her eyes, still clinging onto Meela.

"Yes. That's what I was thinking, young one." Cooper nodded, refocusing back on Obi-Wan, who had resumed his usual position, cocked hip, arms folded over chest, hand stroking beard, lost in deep thought. Everyone waited for his opinion.

"Hmmm... It's a good option, Commander." He finally voiced. Ahsoka froze. Everyone froze. Why wasn't he agreeing? It was their only option. They couldn't contact Admiral Yularen. What else were they meant to do. Ahsoka was fed up.

"What?! Are you SERIOUS?! It's the only option we have, Master Kenobi!" She shook her head, frowning.

"Padawan..."

"Do it, commander." Ahsoka ordered Cooper, who nodded and positioned himself down at the console. Obi-Wan frowned. He wasn't used to _Ahsoka _diverting from his teachings. Maybe Anakin, but not Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" He lamented, staring at her in disbelief. She stared back coldly.

"Yes, master?"

"We can't be hasty! We don't know if this will even work!" He stated, coming closer, keeping his cool.

"Yeah, well, try telling that to those things down in the cargo bays, master. Now I suggest you strap yourself in. Commander, get the engines running. Double, notify Master Skywalker that we are leaving."

"Yes ma'am!" The two clones choired in unison, doing as they were told.

"You better be right, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan breathed, noticing Ren taking a seat, then pulling him down next to her.

"Yes master." The Jedi padawan replied, settling into position of commanding the clones, where the Admiral would stand.

"We're getting out of here." She smiled, feeling the vibration of the engines starting up. Why they hadn't thought of this before, was beyond her.

ooOoo

"What's that?" Rex asked, being set off balance by the vibrations. He fell onto a console, and gripped it hard to steady himself.

"Sounds like... The engines!" Fives yelled out, smiling.

"Yes!"

"Whoopee!"

"We're going home!"

"Coruscant, here we come!"

"Goodbye blood sucking demons!" All the clones choired, smiling excitedly.

"Yes! Go, Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted, grasping a pole to steady himself. Suddenly, there was a fizzle oin a screen. The static rippled across it, and Anakin climbed over towards it. He cleared it up quickly, and a transmission of Commander Double came across. Rex quickly joined his general's side.

"Commander. What's going on? Are we getting out of here?" He asked, eyes widening. The clone commander nodded in return.

"Commander Tano says to strap yourselves in. It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

"Tell her and Obi-Wan they are BRILLIANT!"

Double nodded in return as the transmission lost itself to static. Anakin looked back at his group of clones and started shouting orders at him.

"Strap yourselves in, the ships taking off."

The clones nodded, smiling under their helmets and ran to the seats at the console. So okay, they didn't have safety harnesses, but it was better than standing, with a risk of breaking something.

ooOoo

"General, Commander. General Skywalker to tell you, you are BRILLIANT!"

Obi-Wan laughed, standing up. "That's Anakin, all right. Okay. Take us up, Commander Double."

The clone nodded, then there was a blur of fingers across the console as the ship started to vibrate harder, and the huge monster of a cruiser started to lift. Ren smiled wildly, laughing. Ahsoka gave her a smile as she let Obi-Wan take over.

ooOoo

Outside, the huge ship grumbled and roared as the crashed wreck started to slowly lift off the ground. The sheer power of it was outrageous. The whole snow face melted away from the exhaust of the engines. Heat waves rippled across the surface as it made its way up.

The ship lifted up, groaning under its own weight. The hunk of metal was beautifully shaped, as it gradually came up. the nose tilted further up than the rest of the body, directing the trajectory. Quickly, it powered off, out of the atmosphere. They had successfully gotten off the ice ball, but what of those creatures still on board?

**A/N: Hmm... YAY! They got away! Or so they think...**

**I shall either update later today or tomorrow. Please read and review! MONKEYS!**


	7. Decompression

**A/N: Hmmm... Maybe I didn't quite update yesterday, but anyway! Thank you to Snippittysnips, Amaris the demon of Mortis, purplewillotrees, Drwho906 and to my guest for reviewing! Anyways! The next chapter is here. And it's the last. But I was thinki- actually, maybe at the end. Anyway... Here's the next (and last) chapter.**

**Scarios 5**

Chapter 7: Decompression

Ahsoka frolicked all over the space she occupied. The ship shook out of control. Obi-Wan was shouting orders at the clones as the ship felt as though it was breaking apart in orbit. Just like when they had come through, they were having trouble getting out. It was as if the planet didn't want them to leave. As if it had a death grasp on them.

"Double, position the nose at a forty-five degree angle. Send a power burst to the engines and use the secondary systems to reinforce the hull!" Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan thought everything through his mind in split seconds. The clone commander nodded in reply, and immediately, the turbulence straightened out. They were out. Into orbit.

"Activating automatic decompression systems. Blocking off medical and the bridge. Blocking of bridge complete. Ten minutes until decompression." Double smiled, typing in the codes and numbers.

"Good commandeer." Obi-Wan replied.

Ren smiled as she heard the two clones left with them cheer. They were quickly joined by the other clones over the intercom from Medical. But suddenly, her joy was outlived by the feeling of dread. Silently, the child turned around to see one of those aliens hovering over her, mouth drooling, jaw showing. It smiled as Ren opened her mouth to scream.

Obi-Wan flashed around, face distressed. He glimpsed the sight of Ren being dragged up into the roof by one of those things.

"REN!" He shouted, as he ran over. Ahsoka stopped her cheering as she noticed Obi-Wan's broken expression. She swung around just in time to see the man climb up into the roof. Eyes widening, she ran after him, trying to figure out what was going on. She stopped at the hole in the roof and yelled up,

"Master! What is it?"

No reply. Just screams. Ahsoka cringed, knowing she couldn't go after him. She wouldn't be able to see him. It was useless. So, frowning, she turned back to the clones. Then she blinked in realisation. The ship was going to loose compression!

ooOoo

Obi-Wan flung his whole body around a corner, then pushed on, trying to find Ren. Everything was at a loss. The whole roof was filled with the sound of the child screaming and crying hysterically. He had to keep going. For her sake. The clock was ticking. The ship would loose decompression and him and Ren would be sucked out into space. Not the kind of way a Jedi Master really wanted to go.

He could hear her screaming, but then, it stopped. The whole roof went quiet. Nothing. Not a sound. Obi-Wan frowned, trying to pick up the young girl's unusually strong Force Signature.

_Keep going, take a right, then left._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and took off again. The alien had jumped down a hole, presumably into the hive it owns on the ship.

The Jedi came to it, and froze on the spot. Silently, he peered down the hole. One wrong move and this whole plan could come tumbling down with his and her life... and the roof.

His heart pumped and his thoughts raced. Not a good mix with a Jedi. So silently, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the Force to flush out his unwanted stress.

He reopened his eyes again to see a corridor covered in some kind of secreted resin. The whole place was coated in a type of organic substance that resembled the sort of things termites would do. But other than that, the corridor was empty. Except for an unconscious or very dazed Twi'lek hanging from a wall. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh if relief, noticing the girl to be fine. Except for the raggedness of being a survivor.

_Survivor from Force guidance._

Obi-Wan reminded himself, as he looked one last time for any danger to himself as he lifted himself off from the ground and jumped down. Silently, he hit the ground, unharmed. Immediately, he drew his lightsaber, and activated it.

Quietly, he approached Ren who was stuck in some kind of cocoon, on the wall. Lightsaber in hand, he frowned, trying to figure out on how to cut her down. He couldn't exactly use the lightsaber, without harming her. So, frown deepening, Obi-Wan tried pulling it apart.

Suddenly, his actions were cut short by a low pitched ticking noise. The type you'd get if you stick a pebble in a vacuum cleaner.

Eyes widening and sensing the impending danger, Obi-Wan stopped his efforts and tried a different, more uncivilized approach. He pulled out his lightsaber again, and activated it, slicing straight through the prison that held back the tiny girl.

Silently, she slumped forward, but Obi-Wan caught her, picking her up and swinging her around to settle on his hip as he started to run.

Ren was barely aware of the warm embrace someone had her in. Her head was screaming out in and pain and her body was frozen still, paralysed by something in the alien's saliva. She groaned in pain as she felt the sharp jolt of someone twisting and turning sharply. She was partially aware of the soothing hum of a lightsaber. She lulled herself to forget the terrifying things, and just pay attention to the breathing of the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan ducked, swinging his lightsaber straight through one of those things, then skidded to a halt, jumping backwards and slicing another one in half. He was limited for his movements by Ren, who was still partially awake on him, dazed.

The obscene flash of claw went straight across his chest, and Obi-Wan heaved as pain struck through him. Immediately, his shields went down, all Force Power centred to healing time. The aliens took their opportunity and pounced at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master threw the child into a hug, hugging her underneath him as they approached.

The first one pounced, then the second, but suddenly, a flash of green engulfed them, slicing them down the middle. There was a flurry of screaming and green slashes everywhere. A glimpse of orange and white in between.

Obi-Wan jumped up, seeing Ahsoka with her lightsaber attacking the deadly warriors. Ren's eyes were infused onto him, coming around properly.

"Obi-Wan!" She screamed, jumping up. Obi-Wan pushed her behind him as one of the monsters tried to make a dive for them. The Jedi pulled out his lightsaber and activated it at the right moment, stabbing the demon through the heart, green blood spluttering everywhere. He backed up, coming back to back with Ahsoka.

The duo were a flash of blue and green. Lightsabers swirled, jedi twirling like mad. Ahsoka moved like a ballet dancers, taking out each move as if it were part of some kind of dance routine. Obi-Wan executed each movement with preciseness, moving like a... well... Break Dancer. He did a double back flip, coming down and slicing three of those things in two. Ahsoka had to give it to him. He was probably better with the saber than the words.

Ren stood in between the two, totally defenceless. If something were to make a move on her, she'd be helpless. Unless one of the others were to help. The child watched in disbelief as her Jedi protectors twirled and performed tricks that would stump the best of circus performers.

But suddenly, she noticed something. Twisting her body around ferociously, Ren's eyes widened to see an alien rushing straight for her. Instinctively, the little girl brought her arms up and pushed. The alien went hurtling.

Ren stood there, paralysed. Had she done that? No. Not possible. She wasn't a Jedi. She looked up at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to see if they had done it. But no. They were too busy fighting off the last of them. So she had done it.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelped, kicking one of things in the chest, then going down, slicing three of them in the leg, sending them down. She then straightened out, coming up to continue her conversation with Obi-Wan.

"We need to get moving. We have only ONE MINUTE to get outta here. Move!"

Obi-Wan nodded, picking Ren up and backing up, lightsaber still twirling. The little girl dug her had into the Jedi master's shoulder, hiding her face from the horrors.

Ahsoka jumped down the corridor, force pushing several of those things away.

"Thirty seconds, master" She yelled, never stopping. She couldn't. Obi-Wan couldn't. The aliens _wouldn't._

Ahsoka jumped, force pushing several of the creatures to their deaths. Momentarily, she caught up with Obi-Wan.

"TEN SECONDS!" She warned as she gripped the doorway. Obi-Wan tightened his grip around Ren as he felt the sudden change in the Force as the airlocks clicked open. Quickly, he grasped a bulk head, getting his hands around it tight as the vacuum of space started to take it's effect.

Aliens screamed and kicked as they were sucked out into the darkness. The blackness consumed them as they gently drifted into orbit around Scarios 5. The never ending stream of stars and secrets sparkled in the darkness as the creatures and a few colonist bodies came to join them in the silence.

Ahsoka's heart screamed as she felt faint. The air was depleting fast. Her grip was becoming loose, but she closed her eyes, drawing power from the Force. She opened her eyes moments later, seeing the last of those blasted creatures being devoured by the blackness.

Any moment now, the air will return.

Obi-Wan's grip was tight. His hair flopped everywhere. The sheer test of strength was etched across his face. Ren screamed in his arms. But suddenly, the girl's grip on the Jedi Master slipped, and she went flying. She screamed as she went further towards the darkness, legs kicking, arms flailing. Obi-Wan screamed out her name, but his grip was too tight for him to let go.

Ahsoka let go. Twisting around, she dived for the girl, and caught her, just as she was about to make her exit into darkness. Throwing her arm out, Ahsoka grasped the door frame as her legs drifted out into space, through the airlock. Her hand was slipping. Face full of terror.

Obi-Wan got his hand free and let go, diverting his body to land next to Ahsoka's on the door frame. Landing with a loud thump, he gripped the padawan's hand and started to pull her in. The airlock doors were closing. Ahsoka put her leg over the edge, and then the other just as the huge doors came smashing down, locking out the image of space and those things.

Obi-Wan felt the air come rushing back. His lungs screamed for it. And it came. Mouth opening, he gasped it in, coughing. Ahsoka was the same, spread out on the floor. Ren locked eyes with Obi-Wan and smiled.

"I knew you'd come." she whispered, full of gratitude.

Obi-Wan smiled back, and patted her head. Ahsoka got to her knees and wheezed.

"You are *_cough* _one lucky _*cough* _kid to have Master Kenobi looking after you like that." She wheezed, coughing all over the place. Ren smiled, and fell back onto the floor. Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet, breathing in ghe air. He then turned to Ahsoka and nodded his head, smiling brightly.

"And thank you, Ahsoka. Without you intervening, we never would have gotten out of there alive."

Ahsoka smiled, face still cringing from her coughing fit. She waved a hand of dismissal at him, wheezing,

"Oh... It's nothing. Just getting even. That's all."

Obi-Wan was about to say something back, when a frantic voice came over.

"GENERAL KENOBI! COMMANDER TANO! Are you there, sirs?"

"Ma'am for me please." Ahsoka answered, eyes rolling.

"Ahsoka! You're alive!" One word. Anakin.

"You forgetting someone, padawan?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.

"Oh... Hey Obi-Wan." Anakin responded.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he picked up Ren and settled her fragile frame on his hip. She closed her eyes and hugged her Jedi friend close, wanting to go home.

ooOoo

"I knew you were playing favourites, Obi-Wan. I did." Anakin smiled simply, seeing Ren asleep on the Jedi.

"Well... No. Not exactly. I would never have let you die on me when you were a padawan, would I have, Anakin."

"No, master." Anakin replied, giving his master a cheeky look. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, looking out the view screen. They were already on their way home, following Admiral Yularen's ship through hyperspace. All the clones had settled down for the night, and Obi-Wan was interested to see what the Council would have to say about this mission, Nothing good, he supposed.

Anakin was anxious. He wasn't sensing something good. Although they had flushed all those things into out of space, he still felt on edge, Something wasn't right. It was as if one of those things were still alive...

Anakin went numb. His face paled and he went cold. Something slowly creeped over him. Then, a voice came.

"Remember me, master? The padawan the man sitting next to you killed?"

Anakin's mind was suddenly taken over by a vision. Ahsoka sat up against a wall. Her eyes had been ripped out, her face twisted in muted agony. The flesh down her neck had been shredded into pulp, blood flowing freely. It seeped onto the floor, reaching out for him.

Suddenly, thee corpse shifted it's head towards him, staring at his eyes, directly.

"Obi-Wan..." She breathed, and Anakin jumped, remembering something from before. His eyes tinted a dark yellow. The thing masquerading as Ahsoka smiled as the vision disappeared.

Anakin stood up, snarling at his master. The two men were the only ones on the bridge. The others were getting well earnt rest, and so was Ahsoka.

"Anakin. What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, seeing his former padawan point an accusing finger at him.

"YOU KILLED HER! You killed Ahsoka!" He roared, pulling him up, force chocking him. Ren slid off of him as Anakin lifted him into the air. Obi-Wan gasped for air and tried kicking Anakin. But he couldn't reach.

Ren tiredly opened her eyes, rubbing them. Yawning, she looked around and suddenly became aware of the man chocking Obi-Wan. Eyes widening in rage, she pulled her arms up again, instinctively. Feeling the Force flowing through her, she forced it out, pushing it into Anakin. The Jedi didn't have time to react. In surprisement, he was sent hurtling back into a wall. Obi-Wan fell to the floor, gasping in air. Suddenly, two clones came rushing in, hearing the racket.

"Sir! What is going on?!" Double asked, staring at an unconscious Anakin on the floor.

Obi-Wan seemed confused. What was that? He was extremely confused.

_Anakin. Just attacked me. Ren. Just saved me using Force._

Obi-Wan collected his thoughts straight, then stared at Anakin, who was bundled up, unconscious against the wall. Well... That gave him one thing to do.

"Double. Take him down to medical." Obi-Wan said, still wheezing slightly.

"Sir. We haven't got the supplies to tend to him. I suggest we transport him to Admiral Yularen's ship."

"Yes. Good point, commander. All right then. Do what you must." Obi-Wan nodded at them, and they did as they were told.

Obi-Wan turned back to Ren, who stood there paralysed.

"I was like that the first time I ever used the Force." He spoke. Ren's eyes silently drifted to him.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, Ren. It just means you have a great gift. A gift that helped you too survive on that planet." He put a hand on her back and she came closer.

"It also means you'll be training at the Jedi Temple." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked, with some sort of British accent.

"Yes." The Jedi replied, pushing her along. "Now come on. We've gotta go find you a bed."

ooOoo

"He's all right master. We don't know what made him attack you, but he pleads innocent, and is extremely sorry. Something like that, anyway." Ahsoka told Obi-Wan as they stood in a gunship, coming back to the Jedi Temple. It was night time on Coruscant, but extremely busy. Lights flared, engines roared. Coruscant was Coruscant. And everybody was glad to be home. The clones had gone back to the barracks with their brothers, and Anakin was in the Medical Facility. The cruiser was being searched, just to make sure that none of those things were left.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were on their way to the Jedi Temple, ready to give their report. And Obi-Wan was preparing to give his speech about Ren.

The gunship pulled up on the landing platform at the Jedi Temple and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Ren jumped off, walking into the Temple.

ooOoo

"And he just attacked me. Blindly. Screaming out that I had murdered Padawan Tano. Which, obviously, I haven't." Obi-Wan reported his last action scene and the whole tire mission. Failed mission, might he add.

Mace didn't seem happy.

"So Skywalker just attacked you." Mace aid, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ahsoka responded for Obi-Wan.

Over an hour ago, they had been informed about every colonist's death, except for Ren, whom Obi-Wan had not mentioned is Force Sensitive yet.

"Tragedy, this is." Yoda had stated, quite sad. Every Jedi on the council agreed in some shape or form.

But at the moment, everybody was confused unto why Anakin had attacked his master. But still... They couldn't get any answer out of him until the Jedi was capable of being up and about.

"Hmmm... Get some rest, you should Kenobi. And you too, Padawan Tano." Yoda spoke, looking sympathetic. Ahsoka nodded, turned, then walked to the door, but Obi-Wan stayed. He had a Twi'lek child just underneath him. Every Master on the council realised what was going on immediately.

"More to say, have you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked in the same style he asked Qui-Gon all those years ago.

Obi-Wan seemed to momentarily frown, knowing where the little green Jedi was pulling that one from.

"She's not a vergence in the Force, is she?" Windu asked, looking pithed.

"No! She's not. But she is strong in the Force, masters. And an orphan. She'll make a brilliant Jedi. You must see this." Obi-Wan told them, placing both hands on Ren's shoulders.

"You have faith in the child's abilities to cope, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked, frowning.

"Yes master. She saved me fro Anakin's attack using a Force push. And she survived using the Force." Obi-Wan backed himself up.

"But you agree that she is _not _another Chosen One. Correct?" Ki-Adi put forward. Obi-Wan turned to him and nodded.

"I realise that and it does not fade my judgement." Obi-Wan replied.

"Shall you train her, though?" Windu asked, sitting forward in his chair. Ren looked up to Obi-Wan and gulped. But in return, he nodded.

"Of course."

"Very well, then. Train her, you shall, Master Kenobi. Good luck." Yoda replied, nodding his head slowly.

"Thank you, Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan bowed hastily, but still keeping his respects. Ren did too, realising that she was a Jedi youngling now. A padawan like Ahsoka. Except padawan to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, General in The Clone Wars.

Silently, the Jedi forwarded out of there, Ren smiling like a goose.

ooOoo

"You'll train as my padawan now, Ren." Obi-Wan said as they strolled into his apartment. Although, he wasn't expecting them to allow him to, he wasn't exactly surprised.

Ren walked nervously in. Obi-Wan collapsed into an armchair and stared at her as she looked around. He noticed she was still covered in grit and dirt.

_Fresher time._

He thought, getting up and going to his drawers.

"You'll need to have a shower, young one. We can't have you going around looking and smelling like that. Now you go and do what you have to, while I find you some of Anakin's old padawan clothes."

"All right, Obi- I mean! Master." Ren smiled. She liked using the term master. It gave her a sense of importance.

"You are, you know." She heard him say. Eyes widening, she turned to him, alarmed.

"Oh... Sorry. I could just sense your thoughts. That's all. Sorry if I scared you." Obi-Wan quickly apologized.

"That's cool! Can all Jedi do that?" Ren asked, surprised.

"Yes, my dear. But only if that Jedi has their showers. Now shoo!" He smiled at her while she went to go have her shower. Ren laughed, knowing that she had gotten away from the monsters. That she had survived. Lived. Become a Jedi.

Obi-Wan sighed. It was all in the days work if a Jedi really. Nothing else.

ooOoo

The survey team ran checks through the ship, to see if any of those things had survived. That was one theory not worth overlooking. A clone kept his gun tight. He could hear something moving. Silently, he looked around the corner. Nothing. Just an empty corridor. Quickly, he ran down to check the next one. His heart pumped as his head went around the corner, but only to meet a flash of claws. A blood curdling scream erupted out of his bleeding lungs as he fell to his knees and the alien pounced on him.

**A/N: THE END! First story I've ever finished. Phew. Anyway, I was thinking of doing a sequel, seeming I've left it open. But... It's up to you. Please read and review. MONKEYS!**

**Thank you to those who have supported the story over the past... month? Anyway... Yep. **


End file.
